


Irresistible

by KinniKitty



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, AusNz, AusZea, AusZea is otp, But For Story Purposes, Consensual Underage Sex, Depressed New Zealand, Don't Use Water as Lube, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's not Effective, M/M, Multi, OC-Samoa, OC-Tonga, OC-Uncle, OZNZ, Original Character(s), Rugby, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, it's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinniKitty/pseuds/KinniKitty
Summary: Hari's life is somewhat perfect and ok. Until Jett shows up.





	1. Do Chapter Names Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this fic, I kinda hate it, kinda don't. Don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> Jett-Australia  
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Charlie-Wy  
> Connor-Hutt River  
> Fa'a-Samoa  
> Feleti-Tonga

Chapter One: Do Chapter Names Matter?

Hari didn’t have many friends. It wasn’t that he wasn’t likeable, he certainly thought he was. He may not have been the friendliest person, but, in his opinion, he was better than half the other kids who were assholes for no reason other than to inflate their own horrendous egos.

It was simply that he didn’t have enough time to be sociable, to go out all the time like people wanted him to. He had to keep his grades up, and unlike everyone thought, he wasn’t a super nerd who had the mind of a calculator and dictionary combined into one. He had to study, which quickly drained any chances of popularity he had. Though Hari wasn’t sure if he wanted to be popular in a school like this. Where the students were so thin that they looked anorexic, which Hari would’ve felt bad about but most of those kids were assholes and he wasn’t going to feel pity for people who went fishing for it, and the only time anyone spoke nice to each other was when they were offering drugs or talking shit about other students.

So, in the end, although he tried to work around his busy schedule to make time for socializing with the few people that weren’t total bogans, he just couldn’t. As a result, he was left with many forgotten acquaintances who used him for answers to tests and two good friends. Feleti and Fa’a.

Fa’a Lefao was his Samoan companion, who often made crude jokes and insulted Hari, though it was all friendly.

“To help you communicate better, you know everyone around here is a bogan,” he would say. Though the statement was probably true, Hari felt Fa’a shouldn’t constantly make insults and jokes. Especially when they were a combination of terrible puns and sexual innuendos.

Hari was eternally grateful that Feleti Topui was more responsible, reminding Fa’a when the time for making jokes was appropriate and when it wasn’t, and he usually had Hari’s back in an argument.  

The two also backed him up whenever he was getting picked on if it wasn’t by the two of them. Both weren’t the best role models, but they helped him out. They gave him confidence, fun and kept him sane. Without them, Hari was sure he’d have killed someone in the school.

It probably would’ve been Jett Kirkland.

The annoying brunet Australian that had just enrolled. He wasn’t smart, he was offensive and every time he saw the New Zealander he’d come up with some _stupid_ insult that always managed to piss Hari off. Sometimes it was just simple things like “kiwi” or “nerd” but other times, when it came down to insulting his masculinity or height, the blond could feel a fire in his eyes. And not of the good kind.

Just the thought of the perverted flirt annoyed him beyond belief. He was barely even good looking. Though Hari was curious as to why the other always had a Band-Aid on his nose, but not enough to tolerate his infuriating pick-up lines and idiotic ways. 

 

The sudden shrill cry of the school bell tore Hari from his thoughts as he looked around, everyone had already packed up their books and were leaving the room like a pack of animals escaping from a zoo. The tired male sighed, closing his book and putting his things away. The substitute teacher looked at him expectantly, a discreet attempt to get him to hurry up, but she didn’t want to say anything in case he reported her. That’s what he figured anyway.

Hari stood up and walked out of the classroom, jumping down the short flight of stairs and walking out the back door of the science block. He instantly spotted his two friends sitting at a wooden table that was covered by the shadows of a looming Gum Tree.

The school was under renovation. Something about a new student-run cafeteria that Hari didn’t particularly care about, but the renovation meant that only one of the four tables the school had were actually accessible to the students. So, for each recess and lunch, it was a race between the different groups as to who got the table for the much-needed breaks.

Hari threw his bag on the chair carelessly, sitting on the table and barely managing to catch the apple Fa’a carelessly tossed to him. Said male received a half-hearted angered glare.

“What did you guys have last?” he asked, taking a hungry bite of the green Granny-Smith apple, the only food that he had today since his parents had been so busy, that they hadn’t had time to buy any food for the teen to take to school. 

“Math, Feleti’s happy because he got an answer right for a change.” The Samoan mused, earning a whack on the head from his Tongan mate. Hari just rolled his eyes, leaning back against the table, more or less used to their bickering.

“What are you guys learning?” He pried if it was something important he might be able to help. And by help, he meant “lend” a mechanical pencil to his friends with all the answers on it. It was something they’d been doing since their year five Naplan. Hari sometimes wondered if they were actually friends or if they just used him for answers. Either way, he was happy that he had people to talk to.

“Algebra, again.” Fa’a sighed, and Hari nodded in response.

“I did that last week, get ready because this week we’re learning about,” Hari paused as if to create tension, before smiling. “Area and volume.” Feleti groaned, banging his head on the wooden table.

“Are you serious? _Again_?” Fa’a complained. Hari shrugged, taking another bite of the apple.

“I don’t make the rules.” He said leaning his elbows smugly on the table.

“No, you just follow them like a bitch.” Fa’a grinned before Hari kicked him under the table, basking in the yelp that followed.

“Excuse me for having the strictest white parents in the world.” Hari snapped, slumping against his palm. “Hari, make sure that you do the laundry and study before you go to bed, remember no social interaction or fun until you can afford your own house. Which is impossible because we take all your money.” He may have exaggerated a little, but he was angry and wanted to rant.

“They’re not _that_ bad.” Fa’a tried to reassure, but Hari just raised an eyebrow.

“They took away my computer because I had ‘unrelated searches to my studies’ in my history.” The blond argued. “And it wasn’t even porn!” The Samoan snickered at the blond’s rant.

“Well here’s something to lighten your mood,” the dark-haired male mused, lips splitting into a grin and he glanced at his Hari. “Your favourite Aussie is coming over.”

Hari blinked, looking over, before his face fell and he groaned, slouching against his bag. “Why can’t I get a break!?” He whined to the universe as if it would spare him from his misery. His two friends shared a look before they burst out laughing at him. “Don’t laugh at my pain,” Hari grumbled angrily.

“Oh, come off it, he isn’t that bad,” Feleti said while grinning ear to ear. Hari just huffed, crossing his arms and refusing to look at the brunet when he finally made it to their table.

 

“Hey Hobbit, Fa’a, Feleti.” The Australian grinned cheekily when he saw the kiwi’s eyebrow twitch, and he snapped his head over to glare at the taller male.

“What do you want?” He growled eyes narrowed at Jett as if just being in his presence was deeply offensive. Which, to Hari, it was.

“So high strung kiwi, I haven’t even done anything, yet.” The older mused, looking down at the blond, who continued to glare at the other, hoping he’d magically combust or disappear.

“Go away,” Hari commanded. Jett just chuckled, taking a seat next to him causing the shorter male to scoot away.

“Listen,” Jett paused, glancing at the other two, who looked away as if they weren’t listening. The brunet looked at them expectantly before they eventually got the message and up and left, sparing Hari a quick grin. They knew they’d hear about it from the kiwi later on if he didn’t disown them for being horrible pricks who left him to deal with his most hated enemy on Earth.

With a small sigh of relief, Jett turned to the other, who was glaring daggers at him. “Listen little lady- “

“Hari and I’m not a girl.” He interrupted with a growl, arms crossed tight across his chest as he kept his distance from the other.

“Fine, Hari.” Jett started, looking at the blond if he wasn’t so aggressive Jett might even consider him cute. “I need your help.”

Hari blinked, looking at the other warily. “And why the fuck would I help you, drongo?” He scowled, unable to scoot further away or he’d fall off the bench.

“Because the principal told you to.” Hari scoffed before the brunet slipped him a very official looking piece of paper. The New Zealander hesitated, before picking up the green note and reading it carefully.

“Goddamnit!” He growled, clenching the note in his hands, before tearing it into pieces throwing it away into the nearest bin. Jett internally winced and hoped the kiwi wouldn’t do that to him as well.

“I’ll uh. I’ll get your number later then.” Jett mumbled quickly, and with that, the Aussie slipped away from the table, walking back to his group and leaving the kiwi to seethe.

“So, you’ve got to tutor him?” Fa’a whispered to Hari for the millionth time during science. 

“Yes, now will you shut up?” The frustrated kiwi growled, taking notes from the experiment, as the teacher explained about neurons and atoms again. Hari had learned this all two years ago. Though it didn’t hurt to have a recap of everything, he was just infuriated that _he_ of all people had to be the one to tutor that Australian Neanderthal.

“I just don’t get why, I mean it’s not as if it’s that hard to tell that he and you don’t work well together.” Fa’a queried. Hari suppressed a growl at his friend’s insistence and ignorance.

“Because he needs to get his grades up if he wants to get a scholarship and play footy professionally, and the stupid principal picked me to tutor him. How many times do I need to repeat myself?” He hissed to the other, fighting the urge to hit him again as he wrote down irrelevant notes.

“Sorry, I guess it’s just funny,” Fa’a smirked. Hari kicked his friend, proceeding to ignore him for the remainder of the day. How was it funny that he had to suffer from the most obnoxious and annoying human being in the universe?

Jett was an asshole, constantly finding things to tease the other with. His height, intelligence, Hari could only wonder how bad the Aussie’s teasing might get if he found out how broken his family was behind closed doors. When their charade of a happily married couple with the perfect child fell and shattered onto the floor like his mothers’ vases always did after their date nights.

A sigh left the kiwis lips, this afternoon he had to help Jett with his studies. Hari figured it wouldn’t be so bad, he could get his own studying in, and his parents wouldn’t be there either, so he could listen to whatever music he wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about Jett being too loud or saying anything that his parents would lecture Hari for.

So overall, it seemed he was lucky, he just had to rework his schedule for the afternoon, perhaps skip dinner if it meant getting his proper studying in. It wouldn’t be that bad surely. How bad could the Aussie be in a house that wasn’t even his own?

 

Hari was waiting for Fa’a and Feleti at the back gate when he was approached by the taller male. It took everything the blond had in him not to glare or punch the other. “What do you want now?” He asked, leaning against the squared pole as his emerald eyes instinctively narrowed to glare at the offending brunet.

“Your number, and address, and the time I should come over.” The Australian chuckled as if his intentions were obvious. Hari was willing to bet he was actually an evil creature who used his dumb laugh to suck the joy out of other people’s lives. Jokes on him, Hari was practically a Winchester.

The Kiwi made the exchange as quickly as possible, snatching the others phone and adding his number under “Hari.” He hoped that Jett would just leave the name alone and not make him regret using his actual number.

“Seven, there’s a key in the fake plant by the door.” Was all the frustrated male offered, before he walked away. Feleti and Fa’a could catch up with him, he didn’t want to spend any more time than he had to with the annoying Australian.

Unfortunately, Hari had to see him before the study session was even close to the beginning. It was four thirty in the afternoon when Hari spotted his annoying, idiotic classmate wandering onto the oval-  field just a bit away from the school. The New Zealander was sure that the other had stalked him and found out that he took rugby practice just, so he could humiliate him in front of the team.

But no, when the New Zealander finally put his anger aside and thought logically, the truth was much, much worse. Jett joined the rugby club. Exasperation, annoyance and pure hate boiled inside of him, and he mentally cursed the universe for his luck. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Apparently not, because the Aussie spotted him, and waved.

Hari wanted to flip him off, to strangle the other, or even shove the ball so far down Jett’s throat that he had would be shitting leather for weeks. And although he wanted, more than anything for aliens to abduct the Aussie, never to return again, the Kiwi knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the other.

And so, he simply ignored the gorilla for the whole duration of training. A whole hour he simply ignored every attempt the other made to even say hello, knowing that in the end Jett was only going to pick on his height, or the way he trained or _something_. Hari didn’t understand why making fun of him seemed to brighten the Aussie’s day. Why he couldn’t treat him like he treated Fa’a and Feleti. It wasn’t fair, and it certainly didn’t help as the kiwi struggled not to punch Jett in the face for even looking in his direction.

He didn’t, because he knew that if he did let his rage control him and allow himself to beat Jett to a bloody pulp, then he’d get kicked out of the club, get expelled and his parents would kill him. Even if it was a suspension his parents would lecture him about how disappointed they were in him, and Hari couldn’t put himself through that just because of Jett’s persistent infatuation with taking the piss out of him.

That was how Hari spent his afternoon, practicing with his teammates and ignoring Jett. The coach also praised him with his ability to learn things rather quickly. The right way to hold a ball, the right way to throw the ball for both short and long distances. If it wasn’t for all the studying Hari had to do on a daily basis, then maybe he could put more time into rugby and make a career out of it.

Though he supposed if he were to do that then studying would be his best asset. If he wanted to keep up with the club he had to keep his grades up, something Jett was struggling with, and probably had been since the beginning.

Hari was extremely curious, Jett had only been to the school for a month or so, yet he was already getting warnings about his grades, so that meant that he must have been failing at his previous school as well as this one. The blond was getting even more inquisitive every second, passing the ball to his teammate as he thought. Maybe tutoring Jett wouldn’t be so bad, as long as Hari got to learn more about him, and possibly enough to blackmail him, though he wasn’t sure if he was that pitiful yet.

Normally after practice, Hari would stay longer after to perfect his throwing, catching and dodging skills, but at the moment he was keen on avoiding Jett for as long as possible. Plus, he wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to get enough studying in before Jett showed up at his door. So, the shorter male decided to change and leave as quickly as possible.

The kiwi was out before all of the team were even in the change room, and he was thankful, being able to slip through the small crowd before he began walking home, figuring that if Jett was to torture him for the night then he could use the rest of his afternoon sparingly. He sighed, shaking his head, he had to keep thinking positively, things would turn out ok, and he wouldn’t kill the Australian.  The New Zealander nodded, agreeing with his thoughts. As long as he kept calm and logical, everything would be fine. No elaborate murder plans, nothing to distract him from his mission to get at least the tiniest bit of knowledge drilled into the others thick skull. Everything would be fine.

 Hari hadn’t been able to study much before the Australian had turned up on his doorstep. He had just managed to get his laptop and books set up when he had heard three booming knocks on his front door. A groan left the blond’s lips when Jett called out his name, Hari could already envision what the brunet was doing outside his house, most likely attempting to peer through the windows to see why he hadn’t rushed down immediately to greet him.

There wasn’t a word in any language that existed that could describe how utterly pissed and irritated the New Zealander was. Because of the simple-minded principal. Hari was now forced to spend at least two hours-daily- with the most annoying and dense person to ever exist. So far everything went smoothly as it possibly could. They had studied for a little while before Hari checked the time and declared that he was going for a shower and that Jett should either keep studying or go home. But if he was to go then he should lock the front door.

Hari wasn’t entirely sure if Jett had said something, in too much of a rush to escape to the bathroom. He was trying. He really was! Even to teach the simplest bit of area referencing, but Jett just didn’t understand. It frustrated Hari, he just didn’t understand how the other could not get it. It wasn’t rocket science!

It was frustrating thoughts like that, that lead the angry male into jerking off in the shower in hopes to clear his head. He thought that maybe if he got rid of any sexual tension then he’d be able to focus on helping the other more.

It wasn’t that Jett was attractive or anything no, it had just been a while since he had been able to relieve himself with his parents always home at the worst or most inconvenient times and his days constantly packed to the brim with studies, rugby and his two best mates worming their way into his personal life.  

It never crossed his mind that Jett would burst through the door. Especially not while holding his book with a wide grin.

“I got it!” Jett declared before he dropped the book and his wide eyes scanned over the kiwi’s body.

And that was probably how everything started, now that Hari thought about it.

That was probably the reason why Hari was pushed against the bathroom wall, eyes closed, and face flushed a bright pink as Jett’s lips claimed his own in a rough, but lustful kiss. Hari’s legs wrapped around Jett’s waist tightly as he ground onto the other’s fingers like his life depended on it. A series of short, needing moans and gasps escaping his lips which left him red in the face, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

The younger of the two whined when the elder’s lips left his own, hot breath ghosting over the kiwi’s skin as Jett chuckled at the desperate state the other was already in. He kept the shorter pushed against the tiles as he let his gaze roam over Hari’s body.

The water from the shower mixed with the New Zealander’s sweat, which coated the both of them as the water spread over them. Hari was trembling just from the slightest of touches and it dawned on the Aussie that the little nerd was a virgin. In hindsight, he should have realized beforehand, but for some reason the reality that he was about to take his “rivals” virginity just made him glow, lips twitching to an amused and aroused grin.

Jett added a third finger, using the running water as lube, causing the kiwi to tremble, even more, head pressed back against the tiles as whines and pants left his lips. Jett knew he had to hurry up, or the kiwi wouldn’t last much longer. Cons of taking a virgin, he supposed, they always finished so quick.

Though the pros definitely outweighed the cons. For example, seeing the short-tempered male who constantly insulted him trembling at his touch, and crying out his name whenever he brushed his fingers over the bundle of nerves was definitely worth whatever punishment he’d get later.

It hit Jett once again. _Hari was a virgin._ Hari had never been touched like he was right now. Never felt how damned good it was to be fucked. Gently or roughly, Jett doubted the younger male was even allowed to watch porn. It was no wonder he was masturbating in the shower any moment he could.

Jett almost felt bad. Almost, but right now he was busy reveling in the whines and moans of his name that left the stubborn New Zealander’s lips when he jerked his fingers out. Rough hands gripped at the smaller males’ hips, keeping him pinned against the cold wall as Jett brushed the tip of his now fully hard length against the other’s ass.

The reply was a sharp intake of breath from Hari. The blond trembling in the Australian’s arms as he struggled to think clearly.

“Hurry the fuck-.” Hari was cut off by his own pleasured cry, arching his back when Jett pushed the tip of his dick into Hari’s ass. The older watched in slight amusement. His eyes filled with lust as he basked in the whimpers. His dick wasn’t even fully inside Hari and the kiwi was already melting in his arms.

Jett chuckled, breath tickling the kiwi’s skin, and he shivered at the sensation.

“You’re so needy,” Jett mused, his lips, teeth, and tongue attacking Hari’s neck and chest as the New Zealander groaned in response. Hari felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, or his lungs were going to explode.

“They’re not gonna be gone forever,” Hari mumbled through heavy panting, before whining and closing his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to see how desperate he looked. Jett’s reply was a breathy chuckle as he complied with the shorters’ request.

 

Hari’s hands gripped Jett’s hair, fingers weaving through the messy locks. His head was tilted back against the cool tiled wall, he held tightly onto the older male as he pounded into him, small pants and moans filled the bathroom as time seemed to stand still for the two.

All Hari could feel was wave after wave of pleasure, his mind and body struggled to focus on the multiple different sensations as he whimpered and breathed heavily. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Jett was moving in and out of him relentlessly and pressing up against him. And especially not with the way the Aussie was brushing his lips over his sensitive skin.

“Jett, I-. “The flustered male interrupted himself with a cry of pleasure, his face bright red. Jett only chuckled at the incomplete sentence, brushing his lips over the kiwi’s neck, before he nibbled at the other's ear.

“Come then,” Jett whispered in Hari's ear, moving one hand to stroke the others throbbing length and that was what it took for the New Zealander to come undone.

The kiwi shuddered, Jett continuing to pound into him as the blond came soundlessly, lips parting as he struggled to catch his breath. The Aussie moaned against the New Zealanders skin when he felt the blond tighten around his dong. The Australian’s hips stilled when he came, pants echoed through the bathroom and both men realized that sometime during the excitement, the water had turned cold. Hari panted and shuddered as Jett pulled out of him, before sneezing at the cold, Jett laughing at the unexpected action before turning off the water. He realized that he should probably get the other to sleep before he killed him.

It didn’t take long for the kiwi to pass out. In fact, as soon as Jett finished helping the other change he was out. The Australian couldn’t blame him, the poor hobbit was probably overstimulated. It was odd, seeing the one who would often tell him to go fuck himself sound asleep after they just shagged in the kiwi’s shower.

Jett chuckled softly, looking over the other, before looking at his soaked clothes. Well, it looked like they were both going to have a cold tomorrow.

 

When Hari woke the next morning, he wanted to kill himself. His hips and ass hurt, and the headache didn’t help either. He wondered if he had been drugged, before shaking his head. Neither had anything to drink last night and if Hari was perfectly honest with himself, he wished they did. At least then he would have had an excuse for fucking the damned Aussie.

His face burned with the memory of last night, and even more at the thought that he had just passed out afterward. And he was supposed to keep seeing the guy? Every day he had to tutor the idiot. They could pretend nothing happened, but Hari knew that they would both think on it. Jett would probably use it against him.

A sneeze was what brought him out of his pity party. He checked the time, frowning at the white numbers that seemed to cut the kiwi down. 12:14. Why didn’t his parents wake him up? They usually did if the kiwi either forgot to set his alarm or slept through it. They did get home safe, didn’t they?

With a pained sigh, the New Zealander shifted out of bed, he couldn’t let on that he was in pain or his parents would get suspicious and he really didn’t need that stress on him at the moment. He couldn’t believe that he had lost his virginity to the guy who constantly made fun of him. The next time he saw the stupid Aussie he was going to punch him in the face.

Hari banished those thoughts from his head, at the moment all he needed to worry about was what punishment his parents were going to give him, and how not to look like he was in pain. Though he could just say it was stomach pains or that he had a cold. They’d believe him, hopefully. Hari hadn’t even had the guts to tell them he was gay yet.

But when Hari got the living room, his parents weren’t there. He checked the kitchen, the only thing he found was a note. He picked up the slip of yellow paper, leaning against the counter and sighing in relief. He found that leaning really helped his ass not to feel like it was on fire.

His parents found him asleep and decided that he deserved a break after all the hard work he’d put into his studies. Hari couldn’t help but smile at the note, he appreciated and adored the little moments like these, where he could remember and relish the thought that his parents did love him, and no matter how strict they were they were just looking out for him.

Hari was left alone, with the rest of the day off school. He wasn’t sure what exactly to do with his time. So, he did the only thing that was drilled into his brain, he studied.

The blond hobbled to his room and hoped that the pain in his ass would subside by the time his parents got home. His hands gripped the railing to the staircase, with his parents not home, he could let out just how much everything hurt. He was going to kill Jett.

Shaking his head, Hari scrambled to his room, he wanted to get all the thoughts of the brunet out of his head. He briefly wondered if he should tell Fa’a and Feleti, but quickly dismissed the idea, if his parents checked his messages they’d kill him, and he quite liked his life, despite everything.

The sore male sat on his bed, books sprawled out and laptop open as he began to work on the studies he missed last night, music playing as well to help him study and to distract him from the thoughts of the Aussie. It was surprisingly easy, so he spent the rest of his day studying and listening to music. 

Jett wasn’t at all surprised to see that Hari wasn’t at school, and he wondered if his two mates, Feleti and Fa’a would question him about the kiwi’s absence. He was sure that the blond had told them about the Aussie’s dilemma with his grades. He didn’t mind that he had told them, he just didn’t want to be known as the stupid, funny kid. Though hopefully, with the kiwi’s help he could get his grades up and keep playing the sport.

When he first walked to the field, he could tell the coach didn’t see him as anything more than an arrogant kid, which he supposed he was, but he wasn’t going to let the coach see him that way. Jett had always appreciated footy, any type of it, anything even close to it. NRL, Oz tag, anything. Especially footy and rugby themselves.

Something about chasing people and tackling them to the ground was fun, though it was also because it was about the only thing he was good at. Studying wasn’t his thing, but Jett could play footy for hours without getting bored, so he decided to use his time at school to play footy, hoping one day he’d be able to do it professionally.

It boosted his ego, the slightest bit more when the coach stated after the first practice match that Jett had potential, he was thrilled. Especially after Feleti had warned him that for the newbies they play a match, sort of like an initiation. He was warned that the coach wasn’t exactly the most relaxed person about the sport. She took it extremely seriously, which he could respect, it was a shame she couldn’t play it professionally, Jett was sure she’d be a huge asset to whatever team she chose to play on.

But there was nothing he could do to change that yet. So instead he focused on surpassing his teammates, even the little kiwi.

The Australian had to admit that he was surprised to see the blond was in the club. He had just assumed that he was a nerd and was bad at sports. But he was quickly disproven. The kiwi was one of the best players. One of the best, because Jett was quickly going to take that title from him. He could only imagine how pissed off the New Zealander would get, which only made him even more determined to become the best at the school, possibly even in the state if he was lucky.

Jett doubted he’d have to do much work, his old school was much more rough and competitive than this school was. The team was alright, but his old school would wipe the floor with them. At least he and Hari would keep them on their toes. His small size helped him to duck and dodge, the Aussie quickly noted. He was also faster than most of the other players; he had wonder how the kiwi could be so good at everything. Did he have fun or was his fun being the best at every possible subject? It didn’t matter much, but Jett was going to enjoy the look on the kiwi’s face when he stole his spotlight, at least in the sports department.

It was just after five when training finished, Hari hadn’t shown up for school or practice, and Jett was glad. With the kiwi gone for practice that made him the best, which he planned to be, the only downside to the kiwi’s absence was that the brunet didn’t get to see his reaction. How was he feeling after letting the guy he hated fuck him against his own bathroom wall? Jett was willing to bet extremely pissed with a hint of loss of pride and self-esteem.

Jett helped pack up, a few members of the team leaving to get home before dark, but what caught Jett’s attention was a figure walking towards them. The brunet blinked, wondering who it could be, before seeing the familiar curls on the blond’s head and he raised an eyebrow, what was he doing here after practice?

“Hey, is that Hari?” One of the members of the team asked, holding the rugby ball and Jett nodded.

“Yeah, I think so.” The Aussie replied, eyes stalking the short blond male, trying to decipher what he was doing at the field ten minutes before practice was supposed to end.

The team watched as the blond walked forward, heading towards them, towards Jett, the brunet quickly realized, and smirked a little, eager to see what the kiwi would do. The teen stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed, and lips curled into a snarl before he pulled back his fist and punched Jett in the face, hard.

No words were said, other than the background noise of a few of the teammates gasping in surprise, or laughing, but the two ignored them.

“I guess I deserve that.” The Aussie chuckled, looking down at the furious blond.

“Damn right you do,” Hari hissed, face turning red, but Jett wasn’t sure if that was from anger or from the embarrassment of remembering what happened in the shower.

“So, did you come here to punch me?” Jett asked. Hari just nodded, looking at the other, before shoving a math book into the Aussie’s arms.

“Don’t leave your shit at my house, and I fixed your answers, you idiot.” The kiwi spoke barely above a whisper, and the other grinned.

“Were you really that bored without me?” Jett spoke slyly. Hari punched him in the face again, though slightly less hard, since he’d gotten most of his anger out with the first punch.

“Tomorrow, seven, if you’re late then have fun tutoring yourself,” Hari stated, and the brunet watched as he left before a hand was placed on his shoulder, his team staring at him.

“Dude, what did you do?” One of his teammates asked dumbfounded. Jett just laughed, shrugging.

“I just messed with him a little, turns out he’s not as patient as I thought he was.” The Aussie admitted, his friend laughing.

“I could’ve told you that!” The blond mused, his usual glasses swapped out for his contacts.

“Nah, I wanna see how angry I can get him.” The Aussie mused, his blond companion shaking his head.

“I’ll be at your funeral.” Jett just laughed again, grinning at his American mate. “Hari will go too, he’ll dance on your grave.”

“I bet he does ballet.” Jett grinned. The other scoffed, shaking his head.

“No way! He does like hip-hop.” The American chuckled.

“Nah, he’ll do the haka on my grave.” Jett decided. They both laughed at the image of the fragile male doing the haka on Jett’s grave and finished packing up, a bruise forming on Jett’s cheek, but that was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari truely, absolutely and whole-heartedly despises Jett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for underage drinking and poorly written sex scene again, I might fix it up later though.  
> Jett-Australia  
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Charlie-Wy  
> Connor-Hutt River  
> Fa'a-Samoa  
> Feleti-Tonga

Chapter Two: I Have No Life Anymore

Hari didn’t feel fine at all. His parents had left an hour ago on a date night, and since then he’d been studying. Though, for the first time, it wasn’t school related. Ever since the shower situation, Hari felt odd. He was anxious his family would find out about it and disown him for being gay as well as not following the strict plan set out for him. What would he do if they disowned him? He had no money. He supposed Feleti and Fa’a would let him stay with them, but he’d feel horrible for burdening them with his pathetic life.

Shaking his head, the kiwi focused back on the video. A horribly done half porn half educational video on gay sex. He had felt odd about the shower _thing_. Jett being constantly on his mind wasn’t fun. But Hari had come up with an idea, right before he punched Jett in the face. Payback sort of, for the torture he’d put Hari through. A snarl curled on his lips. If he got disowned he bet that stupid Aussie would find it hilarious, brag about how he got right down to the kiwi’s core and then tore him apart. He hated him so much.

Forcing himself to relax, the blond stared at the screen. His plan was going to work, he wouldn’t get nervous. Not if he had a drink first anyway. Fa’a was always leaving drinks by his home, his father didn’t mind, and Hari had never once been caught with a drink. The New Zealander nodded to himself, the video ending on a series of fake and over-the-top moans, and he let out a sigh. He could do this. The annoying Aussie wasn’t gonna do anything to distract him. He could get through it. And he was gonna show the smug brunet that he wasn’t just a one-time play thing and that he was tougher than he looked. If the punch hadn’t knocked that into him already.

 

It was five past seven when Hari heard the familiar sound of the door opening. At first, Hari had panicked, slamming down the screen to his laptop and slipping it under his pillow, before he heard Jett call. “Hello? Anyone home? Kiwi?”

Said kiwi let out a sigh of relief, slightly tipsy from the drink he’d taken, not a full bottle, but a quarter Jack Daniels and the lightweight was verging drunk, but not quite there. On the plus side, he felt confident in his plan. Slipping from his bed, the blond moved his laptop to under his bed, before opening the door and blinking when he saw the brunet, fist raised as if he were about to knock, staring down at him equally as surprised.

“You’re late.” He narrowed his eyes at the brunet, hand on the door and body placed firmly in the doorway, refusing the other entry.

Jett merely raised an eyebrow at the other, he swore the other had some kind of alcoholic beverage on his breath, but he was a little nerd! Why would he have anything like that?

“Yeah, sorry, left the house a little later.” He excused himself, staring at the other with amusement, the truth was he was playing monopoly with his siblings, and by the time the game ended he was already late, but he wasn’t about to ditch his siblings. Especially for some cranky kiwi, he screwed once in the shower.

Hari stared at the other, eyeing him suspiciously, before opening the door for him hesitantly, stepping aside and letting him in the room. Jett walked in the room, aware of the other closing the door behind him, the soft click seeming to echo in the room as he looked around.

The kiwi still had his room tidy, no posters or paintings on the walls, books sprawled out on his bed. Plain, and boring. The Aussie also noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels on the blond’s bedside table. So that’s what he’d been drinking. A smirk plastered itself on his lips. So, he did have a bit of spite for his parents then, or himself perhaps. How cute. 

Jett turned himself to face the kiwi, who was still at the door. “So,” the blond looked at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted. “What’s up with that?” He asked, jerking his head to the bottle, watching in amusement as his eyes flickered to the bottle, before looking back at the brunet.

“A confidence booster.” He admitted with a weak shrug, “I’m not an alcoholic.” He quickly added, seeing the way the other grinned at him, and he huffed, turning his gaze away.

“Confidence booster?” The Aussie asked, a grin tugging at his lips. “And what would you need that for?” His immediate thought was that the kiwi had fallen for him. It made sense, the drink and the punch and all the arguing, maybe he was scared of letting himself love the Aussie, but after the shower thing, he thought maybe that Jett liked him? He felt kind of bad, taking advantage of such innocence and naivety. Poor guy was gonna get his heart broken.

Hari nodded at the brunet, looking at him, before walking closer, Jett raising an eyebrow, there was no shake in his legs, no red in his eyes. The blond wasn’t drunk, he was fully capable of making decisions without any major influence. What Jett did notice, however, was how angrier the flame in kiwi’s eyes got the closer he got to him.

Jett was slightly shocked when the blond pushed him back on the bed but grinned, was it dominance he wanted? Proof that he wasn’t going to sit and take everything the Aussie gave him? He hoped so and that he wasn’t going to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. Having a nice, rough root sounded much better in his opinion.

Hari straddled the other, hands clenched on his shirt as he glared at the other, anger and hate glaring into the Aussie’s soul. “So, is this part of the tutoring?”  He teased, hands moving to hold the other's waist. But his hands were shoved away, the blond just growling at the other.

“Touch me and I will cut your fingers off one by one.” He hissed, Jett only smirking in retaliation as he put his hands down.

“Fine, do what you want then.” He chuckled, amused, there were so many ways this could go. He could actually murder him right now, though Jett highly doubted it, there was no way the kiwi would be able to hide the evidence, and he wouldn’t risk that. Or maybe they were going to have sex, he hoped so. Seeing how riled up the blond was, was extremely arousing as well as amusing. He wondered what his next moved would be, wondering what would happen. Rough most likely, but Hari was so inexperienced, and for a moment Jett wondered if he should take control of the situation, wait until Hari was calm and focused on not killing him.

But then again, when was he gonna get another chance like this?

Hari for a second was tempted to do things slowly, see if he was going to do it right. Jett was far more experienced then he’d ever been, and for that split second, Hari was actually worried that he’d hurt Jett. Well, he was worried that he’d be horrible at sex, that Jett would laugh at him, that he’d be humiliated. Because it was always around Jett where he panicked because he just _knows_ that he’d never let him live anything down. It’d be on his conscious, as well as every form of social media. God, he hated Jett so much.

But just as the second came, it was gone, and Hari was tugging off the others’ clothes, ignoring his gaze, but he could feel the smirk and it pissed him off. He wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off his stupid face.

Instead of punching him, however, Hari decided to avert his gaze, leaning his head to bite at the Aussie’s neck, grinding his hips against the brunets, who made no attempt to hide his moan. The blond knew he had to be quick, his parents would be home in half an hour, or at least they said they would be, but they could be back later, or earlier, though he sincerely doubted they’d be early.

Still, he had a time limit, and he wasn’t about to come out to his parents with his dick in his nemesis’s ass.

Hari’s teeth grazed the tallers’ neck, not caring if he hurt the Australian as he bit his skin, only stopping when he felt hands on him again, large and calloused. The kiwi sat up, straddling Jett once again, glaring at him disapprovingly, snarl planted on his lips as he gripped the brunet’s wrists, pinning them by his head. Only narrowing his eyes more when Jett’s eyes gleamed with arousal and amusement.

“God, I fucking hate you.” The blond hissed out before he even realized that he’d said anything, and a chuckle was his only reply as he tugged the brunet’s shirt off, tossing it to a random spot in his room.

Smooth and soft hands slid down the Australians toned stomach, the result of ruthless training in cricket, swimming, and rugby. He suppressed a shiver, the soft touch an amazing contrast to the fire in his “lovers” eyes that screamed murder.

And suddenly those hands were fumbling with the zip on his jeans, tugging down the faded blue fabric with no care at all, though his eyes were still locked onto his, green pools staring into his own as Jett smirked in return, hoping to elicit something in the shorter male.

It did, and before he realized his briefs were tossed to the side, and Hari’s mouth was wrapped around the head of his dick. Relaxing on the bed, he watched the blond-eyes open, staring at the brunets face as if seeking approval, praise, assurance, but then his eyes narrowed, glaring into Jett’s with a hateful passion that should not have been as arousing as it was.

The blond was inexperienced, it was obvious, but he was-if nothing else-a quick learner. He knew. There was no way in hell that he’d be able to just go down and deep-throat an entire damn dick without suffocating to death or gagging or anything that didn’t result in himself being humiliated and having to murder the Australian to make sure he kept the promise of _what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom._  But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything.

It was both easier and harder than he’d expected, he was beyond nervous, even after the drink. Although that didn’t necessarily stop him from trying. Hari kept his eyes on the other as he flicked his tongue along the head, a hand slowly and lightly stroking the shaft of his nemesis’s dick. The thought almost makes him laugh, almost.

He kept slow strokes, even when Jett moved a hand to the unnatural curls in his hair and tugged, frustrated at the lack of friction, even if he was trying his best to be patient.

“You don’t have to be scared of fucking up,” He huffed, eyebrows furrowing together slightly. “As much as you pretend to play Mr. Perfect, I know you’re not.” The Aussie smirked, smug that even like this he could irritate the Kiwi, and hoping that the bait would work, and he would start to do _something._  

It did work, to the brunet’s relief. The shorter jerks his hand, carefully and awkwardly at first as he tries to get used to the thickness in his hand. He curves his movements, pressing his thumb cautiously onto the skin as he rubs circles and sucks against the head, tongue prodding at the head as he slowly inched more into his mouth.

The male below him let out a silent exhale, his own brown orbs gazing into the pools of emerald green. Jett let his eyes avert from the hypnotizing green to look at the kiwis face instead and had found himself staring at the most unerotic arousing thing in existence. 

His face was flushed red, lips slightly swollen as he gradually eased his mouth and throat to take more of the Australians cock. A pale hand rested underneath his lips, moving in slow, sloppy strokes that were driving the man insane. The kiwi himself was above him, positioned awkwardly between his legs, ass high in the air as he used his other hand and knees to keep himself upright on the bed.

Jett’s eyes trailed over the curves of the kiwi, finding it impossible that someone could be so _flat_ but so _curved._ If he wanted, he was sure that he could easily convince himself that the male sucking him off was a girl. But, somehow, it was far more satisfying as it was now.

The brunet let out a quiet hiss when Hari moved back, mouth popping off the brunet dick, lips swollen and parted as he glared daggers at the other male, the action going straight to the painful arch of Jett’s dick. “What are you planning, hobbit?” He managed out, lips split into a grin.

“Shut up,” the other huffed, rolling his eyes at the Aussie as he pushed him back against the bed. The blond made a move to straddle the other's waist and shove the hands that tried to intrude on his own bubble. “Quit it.” He grumbled, reaching over for the small bottle of lube Fa’a had gotten him as a joke present last Christmas.

The Australian eyed the bottle, half surprised that the innocent and pure kiwi even had such a thing, but he didn’t question it any moment longer, instead offering the kiwi a half smirk half grin. “If you’re unsure, I can just prep myself.” He offered and watched the kiwi pause for a moment as if contemplating.

“No, I wanna do this.” Jett was taken aback by the confidence in the shorters voice, the determination in his eyes as he stared down at the brunet, swollen lips twitching into a half smile at the Aussie’s surprise. The blond popped open the small bottle and didn’t swat the other’s hands away this time as he reached up to undo the kiwi’s shirt. Hari grasped the bottle, careful not to spill any of its contents when Jett pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room.

The kiwi was reminded, once again, just how rough the Australians hands were. It wasn’t unpleasant though, as the taller rubbed his fingers along Hari’s hips and a surge of _want_ pulsed through the blond as he slicked his fingers with a generous amount of lube, shifting back against the bed and between the Aussie’s legs. He glanced at the Australian again, the last question of _are you sure_ before he was given a singular nod of approval.

Hari slowly pushed a finger into the brunet, who let out a small exhale, of pain or pleasure Hari wasn’t exactly certain. The blond adjusted himself, sitting on his knees for balance as he used his free hand to jerk the brunet. He curved his movements again, finding that Jett preferred it and seemed to enjoy it the most. He started slow using soft and stretched movement from the balls to the head of the other’s length as he pushed his finger inside the Australian.

A small noise torn between a whine and a sigh left Jett's lips as he relaxed onto the bed, and rolled his hips onto Hari’s finger shamelessly, the New Zealander thankfully getting the message and adding a second finger as he sped up his movements, squeezing the Aussie’s shaft cautiously, eliciting a moan from the other.

The New Zealander glanced again at the others face to try and read what he was feeling as he slowly stretched his fingers and scissored him open as carefully and gently as possible, slowing down when he was moving too fast and Jetts face contorted to a mix of pain. Although he could’ve just been exaggerating the pain, he was a huge drama queen.

Throughout the ordeal, Hari had been trying to remember what Jett had done to him, how he’d been careful, but rough at the same time. The Kiwi’s face flushed as he recalled the shower, how _good_ it had felt and how, just for those moments, he had no worries or concerns, he was just existing in bliss.

Jett rolled his hips onto Hari’s fingers again, a low grumble of “do something already,” leaving his throat as he fiddled with the Kiwis bedsheets. The blond complied, adding a third finger as he jerked his hand faster, and squeezed his dick if nothing else then to get him to be quiet.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re impatient?” Hari asked, rolling his eyes at the other as he rubbed his thumb gently against the head of the brunets’ rock-hard length. Jett’s only reply was a breathy moan and a buck of his hips as he tried to get more friction, more stimulation, more _anything._    Hari chuckle in response, getting antsy himself as he added a fourth finger, leaning over and licking a stripe along the shaft of the other’s dick.

He stretched the Aussie until he was sure he couldn’t hurt him and withdrew his fingers. Jett groaned, rubbing his hand over his face and tilted his head when he felt Hari move from between his legs, and watched the desperate but _oh so pretty_ blond shove off his pants and plaid boxers.

Jett felt goose-bumps prick his skin, despite how hot he felt. He watched Hari crawl back on the bed, the blond take the small bottle and apply some lube to his fingers again, before slicking his own cock, as if to ensure that there was no possible way for him to injure the brunet. The Kiwi bit his lip, stroking his fingers along the skin as he spread the lube until he was sure the entirety of his dick was coated in it.

The Australian braced himself for a moment but encouraged Hari to push in as he moved a hand to grab onto the brunet's waist, spreading his legs a little further just to make sure. The Kiwi moved slowly at first, watching the others face as he tried not to focus on how _tight and hot it was Jesus Christ_ and instead on pleasing the brunet below him. So, he kept a slow pace and forced himself to stop moving entirely when it seemed like it was getting too much for the Aussie, even if he just wanted to pound the other into the mattress until the end of time.

The male let out a small sigh of pleasure when he bottomed out, head dropping forwards slightly as he focused on his breathing, lips parted and hair falling in front of his face. Hari carefully pulled out to the head, before slowly pushing back into the brunet when a nod of approval was given. He continued the temporary routine, pushing into the Australian slowly until he was balls deep in the other, before pulling out as slowly as he pushed in only to do it all over again. 

He almost cried in relief when Jett urged him to go faster, the Kiwi picking up the pace as he rested a hand by Jetts side for leverage, leaning forward to suck and bite at the brunets neck, if only to get him to focus on the Australian more than the need to go _faster, harder_ until the Australian became a whining mess, on the verge of begging for more, which only amplified when Hari wrapped his hand around Jett's hard dick, already leaking pre-come.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room, as well as Jett’s own unmuted moans. Hari had been trying to keep quiet, too prideful to admit to any feeling in the action, though Jett didn’t particularly care. A quick learner, he had dubbed the kiwi. Sure, his movements were sloppy, and it had been awkward at first with the preparation. Hari had doubted himself, only for a moment, and the result of that was accidentally stretching Jett too wide too quickly, though he forgave the kiwi almost instantly, laughing at the surprised and almost fearful look on his face when Jett had yelped.

Though at the moment, all the Australian cared about was how close he was, moaning something between Hari’s name and a curse, he rocked himself back as the kiwi snapped his hips forward, both their bodies glistening in a thin sheet of sweat as they kept a more or less steady pace.

Hari watched the sight below him, Jett’s eyes closed as his lips parted, taking in small pants of air as he moved his hand across his body-though Hari wasn’t sure if Jett knew he was doing it or not- and he wrapped his hand around his arousal, pumping his hand slowly as he moaned, wasting no time in moving his hand faster.

And the kiwi, much to his own dismay, was actually turned on by the sight of Jett jerking himself while he fucked him, and the thought tinted the New Zealanders’ cheeks red. He only lasted a few sloppier thrusts before he came, and surprisingly the Aussie didn’t look like he minded as he kept stroking himself, finally reaching his own orgasm a few moments later.

Pants filled the room as the two laid on the bed, Jetts’ hand still wrapped lazily around his length, giving a soft grunt when Hari decided to pull out of him, face red and shiny with sweat. No words were spoken, and Hari feared what would come next, laughter, shame, maybe Jett would tell his parents? God, he hoped not, he didn’t want them to find out. Not yet, at least, maybe not ever.

It was Hari who spoke up, eyes half open as he fought drowsiness. “Next time, we’re doing actual studying,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Sure, whatever you say kiwi.” The only reply was a soft snore, and the Aussie couldn’t help but chuckle, sitting up and wincing slightly at the pain in his backside, he grabbed a cloth, cleaning himself and the kiwi, before pulling the blankets over his lover. He slipped on his clothes, standing in the doorway for a moment as he watched the smaller sleep, before shaking his head and walking out of the house, locking the doors.

The kiwi was pretty cute when he was asleep. Jett mused to himself, but it was ridiculous how he just passed out after sex. Ridiculous and hilarious, and if the Australian was a complete jerk, he’d tell his friends about it. But he wasn’t a complete asshole. So, he decided, they decided, a silent promise, that they wouldn’t tell anyone about their tutoring sessions.

Or he hoped the plan was mutual, and that the kiwi wasn’t going to tell everyone they had fucked, though he honestly didn’t seem like the type to brag about that sort of stuff. Especially if it was with him.

Jett chuckled, walking home in the dark, amused by his thoughts, he wanted to keep having these sessions with Hari, it was fun, more fun than anyone else he’d slept with, that was for sure.

As he passed Hari’s neighbors house, he heard a car enter the driveway of the kiwi’s place, along with incoherent yelling, he turned slightly, seeing two adults- a female with sun-kissed skin, hair a light shade of blonde and a dress that hugged her body rather nicely. So that’s where the kiwi got his looks from then.

Across from her, a buffer male locked the car after slamming his door shut, skin much darker than the female and hair a dark brown. They continued arguing, Jett only catching a few words that sounded something along the lines of “Hari,” “too strict” and the famous “I wish I never married you.”

He continued his march home, the door to the kiwi’s house slamming behind the angry couple, and Jett felt pity stab at his heart. Maybe that was why he was so cold to him, maybe that was why he’d decided that he wanted to have sex with the Aussie again, for attention, maybe, because it was easy to feel cared about?

Shaking his head, he forced those thoughts out of his head. He wasn’t going to assume anything yet, maybe his parents were really nice, and it was just a bad day, his parents used to have fights like that as well, after all.

So, he continued his quest home, curious about the small New Zealander, and he found himself wanting to know more about him. And well, he was going to find out no matter what, whether from the kiwi, from his friends, or even just plain out stalking him, though he really hoped he didn’t have to go that far. He just wanted the kiwi to like him if only to get better at sex.

Though the Australian felt an odd sense of pride, he was Hari’s first, and he wasn’t that bad considering, and a small smirk tugged at his lips. He wanted to keep this thing with the kiwi going, sure he might be annoying at school, sure he might glare and hate him, but it just made everything that much hotter. Either that or the Aussie was crazy.

Yeah, he was probably crazy.

 


	3. The Rugby Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari needs to clear his head, and what better way than to head down to the local park and have a nice game of Rugby with friends, enemies and frenemies alike.

Chapter Three: The Rugby Match

Hari was eternally grateful for weekends, for those two days of utter bliss. He reveled in the late mornings, the sun high and bright in the sky with light that peered through his plain curtains, and the beautiful silence that his horrid alarm couldn’t ruin. The cherry on top, however, would be that his parents were always away on weekends.  
His mother was a successful woman, she had secured herself a job as a lawyer when she was only twenty-seven, and before that she had been a receptionist at a successful hotel in a place where Hari didn’t particularly care to remember. Her job as a lawyer, however, had been how she had met Hari’s father.  
She had defended him against a case that Hari was never explicitly told, but had always assumed it was something horrible, and that he probably had done it. When the male had asked his mother at age ten what she saw in his father, she smiled sadly onto him and told him stories of how sweet the man used to be, and how he’d strive to do anything to make her happy. She seemed sincere, Hari thought, but how could his father do anything sweet?

 

His father was a horrible, unsuccessful, unfaithful and useless man who somehow found himself a job in the construction industry. He spent most of his days at the site, whether he worked or not no one was ever really sure. Hari despised the man who caused his mother so much agony, he also despised his mother for the way she let everything he did slide because no one wanted to take a thirty-eight-year-old woman and her seventeen-year-old son who had been diagnosed with anxiety and depression at the age of eleven. Not that any further steps had been taken beyond his diagnosis, his father had said that Hari was a fake, that he was fine and he “wasn’t dying, so it doesn’t matter.”

  
Sometimes Hari wishes he was, maybe then his father would care about him. Or, at least, he’d get away from the shouting.

The blond sighed as he sat on the empty couch, he was glad his parents weren’t home, he was always glad to be alone, but there was that pain in his chest. A lingering sense of loneliness that he couldn’t rid of, he’d tried, so hard. He hated when the feeling hit when the silence became so deafening loud and there nothing left to do but cry and wonder what he did in his past life to deserve such treatment. Then, when there were no answers to his questions but the background noise of the television or the obnoxious chirps of an innocent bird, he’d study. He’d study until he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and if his mind drifted, or he started to get restless from sitting he’d take a small break. Breaks that went for roughly twenty minutes because he needed to clear his head, he needed to take a few moments because if he didn’t then he couldn’t focus and then he’d fail.

  
He didn’t want to fail again, not after what his dad did to him the last time.

The green-eyed male groaned and shook his head, he couldn’t get the voices out his head. The self-loathing and anxieties that picked at his every nerve and he threw his book at the wall and decided that he had studied enough for one day. He was ahead in the work anyway, what did it really matter?

  
The New Zealander grabbed his phone, desperate for a distraction, so he called Feleti and Fa’a. Feleti, the more responsible companion, already had secured himself and Fa’a a job in his uncle’s local fish and chip shop which he had lovingly named Fish FunTime. An inside joke, Hari had been told, but he honestly had no idea why the name was so funny.

  
His uncle, a nice Tongan man with an odd sense of humor had practically raised Hari as his own since he met Feleti back in primary school. Although some of the things the man did were questionable, Hari still felt the man was part of his family, hell the man probably knew him better than his biological family did. He had better morals as well, offering Hari a job at his family-run industry because he had just needed an escape from the hell that was his home.  
He had declined though, his father had found out and screamed at him that he was to be successful, not a “low-income piece of shit like your mother.”  
The blond male sighed and packed a small bag of a change of clothes, a few books, and his phone charger. He had to get out of the house before he went crazy, or maybe he was already crazy. He couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

 

Hari was reminded, once again as to why he appreciated the Tongan male. Feleti’s uncle, the saint he was, had instantly noticed the foul mood Hari was in and the need for distraction. The man had closed down the shop early, for a small break of course, and insisted that Feleti call Fa’a so they can have a two on two rugby match in the park.  
They had walked, the park is only ten minutes away and they knew that if they took the car, they would never find a parking spot back near the shop. So, the four men walked to the park and made crude jokes to make Hari feel better, even if most of the jokes were a jab at him. They worked, they always worked, the blond gave in too easily to comfort and attention, but it was better than flat out rejecting any support, he supposed.

 

  
“If Hari ever gets married before me, I’m just quitting life.” Fa’a declared, and the blond rolled his eyes. His left hand raised above his eyes to shield him from the blinding rays of the sun.

  
“I was gonna make you my best man, but I guess Feleti can carry the burden alone,” Hari spoke up and moved away from the Samoan to his Tongan friend, who stuck his tongue out to Fa’a, who flipped the Tongan off in return.

  
“I take the burden with honour.” Fa’a scoffed as he attempted to sling his arm around the kiwi’s shoulder, only for the shorter male to step away from his grasp.  
“As if, I’m the life of the party.” The Samoan tried, grinning at the pair.

  
“You weren’t shit at the last party you went to.” Feleti’s uncle piped up as they passed a tree with some old lover’s initials engraved into it. The three laughed at Fa’as expense, the male groaning and whining at being the designated butt of the joke.

  
“Oi, Hari,” Feleti spoke up, passing the ball between his hands as he looked towards the blond. “What do you reckon you’ll do in the future?” He asked, out of the blue as the Tongan handed the slightly deflated and faded footy to Fa’a. “I reckon Fa’a will probably end up as a prostitute or something,” he joked, Fa’a grinning and throwing the ball in the air and catching it.

  
“I’ll be the best damn slut this side of the hemisphere had ever seen.” Hari snorted, shaking his head as the four of them walked to a clear patch of grass where they could play.

 

“It’s good to set your goals, I guess.” The Kiwi mused and glanced to the self-proclaimed future prostitute.

  
“I want to be an author, or a journalist or something.” Feleti continued, which made sense now that Hari thought about it, the Tongan was exceptional at English. “And Uncle is just gonna run the shop until he dies.” Said man grinned, nodding his head and puffing his chest, proud of his achievements.

  
Hari was silent for a few moments, contemplating what was asked to him. “I’m not really sure.” He admitted out loud, fiddling with the hem of his shirts, a kid ran past him, no more than eight years of age, he was chased by a young girl in a yellow sunflower spotted dress. “I guess I’ll just do whatever my parents want me to do.” He shrugged, it made sense, it was what he was striving for, to be someone his parents could be proud of.

  
“But what do you want to do?” Fa’a asked, throwing the ball higher in the air and catching it in his hands, not taking his eyes off the footy.

  
“Rugby,” he answered instantly, it had been a dream he’d had his eyes on since he was a kid. “Or even just regular NRL, maybe even AFL or something.” He paused, taking a moment to glance at the others.

  
“Maybe you’ll end up on the same team as Jett.” Fa’a offered his own form of a joke, and Hari scoffed, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks in exasperation.

  
“I’ll kill him before he does.” The smaller vowed, snatching the ball from Fa’a and storming off to a small patch of grass that hadn’t been overrun by families looking to have a fun day out while having little responsibility for their children. “Hurry up so I can smash you fags.” He stuck his tongue out. “Not you though uncle, you’re cool.” He clarified, the elder man grinning and sticking his tongue out at the other two.

  
“Take that, fags.” He mused, high-fiving the smaller Kiwi.

  
“What? You’re the fag, Hari!” Fa’a exclaimed, jogging over to the other two. “I remember primary school!” He called, despite them being less than a foot away, which earned him a kick in the shin from the red-faced kiwi.

  
“Can you keep it down you dumb drongo?” Hari scowled, reveling in the pained noises that Fa’a exaggerated if only to keep him from getting kicked again. “Believe it or not, it’s something I’m not that fond of broadcasting.” He hissed, the Samoan raising his hands in surrender.

  
“Alright, alright, I’ll keep it down and not tell everyone how you’re totally gay!” He grinned, voice rising to a yell at the end of his sentence. Consequently, but completely, totally accidentally, the ball slipped from Hari’s hand and landed straight onto Fa’as’ face. Hard.

  
“Whoops,” Hari grinned, a false display of innocence that he knew would irritate the Samoan further. “My hand slipped.” He shrugged but stood ready to defend his face in case Fa’a decided to get revenge.

  
“Come on, let’s just play already. That way when we beat each other up everyone else’ll just reckon it’s for sport.” The elder Tongan mused, hands clasped together as he eagerly waited for an opportunity to pummel his children into the ground and make them remember just why he was so damn awesome.

 

Jett loved weekends. He loved the extraordinary bliss of Saturdays, that one day where responsibilities and pressures were tossed aside like a deflated bicycle wheel, and he only had the joys of being a high-school student.

  
His favourite part is the afternoons, convincing his kid brother and sister to go down to the nearest park and mingle with other kids, be more active and have fun. Sometimes it worked with Connor, the outgoing sixteen-year-old more than happy to show off his odd sense of fashion with strangers, and even more happy to have an opportunity to embarrass Charlie.

  
Charlie on the other hand rarely enjoyed the outside anymore. She stopped when she was ten, Jett had gotten a new phone and decided to give his little sister a way to contact him if anything bad happened or she got lost at some point. Two years later, and the youngest Kirkland had developed the habit of always being on her phone, messaging friends or posting pictures of her ever-improving art. He supposed that was positive, she was still interested in arts and craft, and was constantly asking for anything to do with art. Paints, brushes, arts, erasers, pencils, canvases, crayons, chalk, anything that she could think of that would help her, she would ask for. Jett had been saving up for months trying to get her a large packet of those expensive markers that he couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him, but Charlie had asked him for them a while back and he was determined to get her them for Christmas if only to see her smile.

  
It was a rare afternoon where Charlie decided to set down her phone and play sport with him and Connor. “There’s a bunch of boys in my class who said I couldn’t play Rugby because I’m so small.” She pouted, arms crossed and ponytail swishing as he turned her head, disapprovingly. “I wanna show them that they’re wrong and I can still kick their asses!”

  
“Language,” Jett had slipped on instinct, but the bright grin on his face showed that he was ecstatic that his little sister wanted to best her classmates, especially in the sports department. “I’ll grab the ball; you and Connor get ready and we’ll head to the park.” He planned, excited to be able to spend quality bonding time with his favourite (and only) sister.

It took ten minutes for the trio to find the park, Jett held the newly pumped ball under his arm as Charlie typed away at her phone, counting on her two elder brothers to keep her from running into others or in front of cars. Connor took it upon himself to search for any person he even vaguely knew of, being the personally designated mum as he looked for any of Charlies or Jett's friends to absolutely ruin their day with details about their lives no-one really needed to know about. By the end of it, however, they either ended up making stronger friendships or losing ones they never really missed anyway. So, while the two gave Connor shit for his persistent entertainment of embarrassing them, they knew it was most likely better their lives anyway. Even if that old Italian lady back in Girrawheen, Nonna she had asked them to call her, now knew that Jett once shit himself three times after first getting shit-faced drunk when he was sixteen. Jett missed her every day and her amazing food. Nonna had never failed to supply them with delicious food.

The closest park, they found, was a hotspot for families of all ages. The grassy area was huge, with different spots and even a small cricket field completed with its own caging to stop the players from disrupting the rest of the park. Across from the grassy area was a skatepark, only separated by a road and footpath.

  
The trio searched for a spot to play with for themselves, finding themselves surprised by the number of people still at the park despite the fact it was almost five. As they walked, Jett had the two younger Kirkland’s looked for any spot of open area big enough for them to play on.

  
A good two minutes passed before Connor pointed his finger past a small herd of trees, and towards another grassy area. “Hey, maybe we can ask those guys to share?” He offered, and Jett looked over-somewhat hopefully to where he pointed. He was surprised to see Hari, footy ball tucked under his arm as he ducked from Fa’as attempt of a tackle, and skid along the ground marked by two bags. The blond grinned and for a second Jett was struck by how cute he was when he wasn’t scowling or plotting murder.  
The New Zealander didn’t notice them as he laughed, throwing the ball at Fa’a who pouted and complained that it “wasn’t fair he had a shitty teammate like Feleti while Hari was teamed up with Uncle!” He opted to ignore the whining Samoan, high-fiving the elder Tongan male as he flipped off the other two.

  
“Don’t be mad cause we’re better than you.” He stuck his tongue out, dodging an arm Feleti sent his way, but getting caught in Fa’as arms, the blond struggled as he was easily placed in a headlock was Fa’a decided to lovingly give the smaller a head massage with his knuckles until he had brain damage. “Quit it!” He groaned and attempted to push himself out of Fa’as grasp. Once he was finally free, the Kiwi tackled the Samoan to the ground, who let out a very manly yelp of shock as he held his hands to his face to block the punches Hari was aiming for him, even if he knew the Kiwi would never actually hurt him or any of them, he was too sweet for that.

 

Connor had decided, that if he was going to do anything today, it was made Jett talk to the blond kid who was trying to abuse his (friend?). He had seen the look on his elder brother’s face, the shock, but a small fondness like that time he had tried a cake that he thought was vanilla but found out it was chocolate.

  
So, the second eldest grabbed his phone and sent a message to Charlie to get her on board with him as well. The youngest brunette read the message, glanced at Jett, before tucking her phone away and grabbing his wrist. “They look fun, I want the blond one to teach me Rugby!” She declared as loud as possible, dragging the eldest Kirkland towards the group of four.

  
“What? But what about family bonding time?” Jett whined but allowed himself to be dragged by the smallest Kirkland.

  
“We can bond later,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at the elder as she raised a hand to the four men that had finally noticed them.

  
“Hey, Jett! What’re you doing out here?” Fa’a asked, finally allowed to stand and he brushed the grass blades from his shoulders. Charlie let go of his hand to promptly snatch the slightly deflated ball from beside Hari, who raised a thick eyebrow in return.

  
“You!” Charlie called, pointing a finger towards the blond, while the eldest Brunet waved hello to the four.

  
“Pretty sure he already did little lady.” Fa’a grinned, earning him a kick in the shin from the unamused Kiwi. Feleti shook his head and the Tongan Uncle took it upon himself to escort Fa’a away from the crowd.

  
Charlie, however, wasn’t deterred from her mission. “You’re better than that loser, right?” She asked and watched the blond’s eyes flicker up to her elder brother as his lips twitched into a genuinely amused smirk, and he looked back to the tween.

  
“Yeah, are you like his kid or something?” He asked, his head tilted slightly as he observed the family of three.

  
“Ew, no!” She scrunched her nose, shaking her head vigorously. “He’s my older brother.” She clarified, tucking the ball under her arm as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the blond for disrespecting her so.

  
“You poor thing.”

  
“Oi!” Hari chuckled, amused at the irritation of the eldest Kirkland. Jett stood by and grumbled under his breath about disrespectful and rude hobbits.

  
“So, why did you ask anyway little lady?” Hari asked, gaze averting back to the youngest Kirkland as she stood there, annoyed that her presence had been so easily brushed over.

  
“Charlie, and I want you to teach me rugby!” She declared and stared determined at the shortest male, who blinked in response. His eyes traveled back and forth between Charlie and her eldest brother for almost a whole minute before he grinned so wide that Charlie was sure he would split his face open.

  
“Alright, Charlie,” he agreed, ruffling her hair. “And then afterward we’ll kick your brother's ass, yeah?” He mused, grinning at the girl as she grinned back and enthusiastically nodded her head.

  
“This is betrayal, Charlie! You’re a traitor to your family!” Jett called out as the youngest headed to the clear patch that Hari, Fa’a, Feleti, and Uncle were playing. The young girl just flipped him off, Hari laughing at how offended he sounded.

 

Ten minutes later and Hari was teaching Charlie how to use her height and speed to her advantage. He gave her the ball and told her how to adjust her body to better protect it and how to plant her feet to give her a boost when she started running. Fa’a was standing at the other side of their make-shift field while Feleti, Uncle, Jett, and Connor watched from the shade of a looming gum tree.

  
“Alright, so when you're ready, run straight at Fa’a. Don’t worry, he won’t tackle you, but if he taps you then he gets the ball.” Hari explained, slouched over the slightest bit to help Charlie.

  
“But he’ll kill me!” She whined and turned to face her mentor, who snorted.

  
“He doesn’t have the brain or guts to little lady, besides you are better than him.” He nodded, smiling assuringly at her. “You’re small, you’re younger than him and you're faster than him.” He added, standing in front of her. “The important thing to remember is to not be predictable, and to believe in yourself, as cheesy as that is.” He smiled and patted her head. “If you need to get dirty then get dirty, slide in the mud, feint if you think it’s the right time, just follow your gut.” He finished, patting her head again, he had grown fond of her despite the short amount of time they had known each other. Maybe Jett was just the asshole of the family.

 

Charlie looked back at him, before huffing and looking back at Fa’a who was watching a butterfly go past before his attention was drawn to the anxious girl a few meters in front of him and he smiled. “It’s alright, I won’t tackle you, Hari and Jett would kick my ass if I did.” He joked, standing by himself in the clearing.

  
“Alright,” she changed her stance to what the Kiwi had shown her, looking back and receiving a nod of approval, before she took in a breath to ease her nerves, she could do it.

  
Charlotte took a running start, eyes focused on the target in front of her. Fa’a slouched over, knees bent as he crouched in front of the line of bags that marked the try line. She grew closer, eyes filled with determination as she ran straight at the bigger man, who waited patiently for her. Hari had given her tips about Fa’a, his “play-style” he had called it. He would lunge when she was within range, but that was something she wanted.

  
True to Hari’s word, when Charlie did reach his end, Fa’a launched himself towards her, arm stretched out to tap her shoulder. The young girl ducked and dodged, like Hari had taught her, quickly changing her footing to be able to slide under his outstretched arm. She did, aware of the dirt that brushed against her clothes and how she most likely had grass stains on her white top now, but couldn’t find it in herself to care as she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed the ball against the ground, her hands keeping it in place.

  
It was overly quiet, Charlotte carefully peeked an eye open, before both her eyes shot open in surprise. She made it. The girl stood up, shaking with adrenaline and she turned to Hari who looked equally as stunned as the rest of the group. “Did I do it?” She asked, and eyes nervously glancing between her mentor and her brothers. Jett was the first one to move, breaking out in a huge grin and rushing over to the preteen, jumping over Fa’a body as he laid in the dirt.

  
“You did it! You kicked ass!” He huffed, picking up the girl with tears in his eyes. “They grow up so fast!”

  
“Oh my god, put me down.”

  
“I remember when you were just a tiny baby Charlie, Connor threw a beach ball and it hit you in the face and you started crying-“

  
“Hari!” She cried, struggling from her brothers grasp, trying to push away from him. “Kick his ass, he’s annoying!”

  
“Tell me about it,” he huffed, but his expression was soft and held a smile. Jett put down his sister, mainly to stop her from punching him in the face. Charlie let Hari walk over, a smug smile on her face as she proudly put her hands on her hips.

  
The Kiwi ruffled her hair, a grin on his face as he looked at the small girl. “That was pretty impressive, little lady.” He mused, and Jett took it upon himself to be proud for his little sister.

  
“She is my sister,” he gloated, jabbing his thumb at his chest and grinning at the two. Connor walked over, hitting Jett on the back of the head with a book he borrowed from Feleti.

  
“Hari is just a good teacher,” Connor spoke up, Hari looking at him in surprise at the compliment, before nodding his head.

  
“I am pretty amazing.” He chuckled, before shaking his head. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but was interrupted by Uncle, who walked over with a solemn look and covered his mouth so none of the nosy kids could see what he whispered to Hari.

  
The Kiwi’s face paled, smile dropping and eyes going dull, and he nodded slightly. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll catch you’s later.” He mumbled, heart pounding and stomach dropping as he grabbed his stuff from Uncle, and raced back home as fast as his legs would carry him.

  
Fa’a, Feleti, Connor, Charlie and Jett looked on in confusion and concern, Fa’a perstering his uncle to know what happened while Jett tried to get the Kiwi’s look of defeat and fear out of his head. What did it matter to him anyway?

  
“That sucks,” Charlie huffed, trying to hide her concern and worry, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her elder brother. “I thought he was pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is a wreck, Sally Face is my new obsession, I need professional help.


	4. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of agnst and abuse in the chapter, so a Trigger Warning is posted here. 
> 
> **POSSIBLE TRIGGERS OF ALCOHOLISM, PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE AND VERY HEAVY AGNST**
> 
> Jett-Australia  
> Hari- New Zealand  
> Charlie- Wy  
> Connor- Hutt River  
> Fa'a- Samoa   
> Feleti- Tonga  
> Alfred- America

 

Chapter Four: Miscellaneous

The weekend flew by for the Kirkland siblings. On the Saturday where Hari had fled under mysterious circumstances, the three had stayed for another hour with Fa’a, Feleti and Uncle. Charlie was still ecstatic at the fact that she had managed to win against Fa’a. On the way back home, Charlie had asked Jett if he could get Hari to play with them again. He had told her that he’d ask on Monday.

Sunday had been boring. Charlie had gone back to being absorbed in the contents of her phone, and Connor had spent the entirety of the day in his room doing god-knows what. Sunday night he had made sure that both Charlie and Connor had their uniforms prepared for school the next morning. He made them lunches, set their alarms and made sure they had food prepared for breakfast the next morning. The lights were off, doors locked and kids in bed by nine thirty that night.

 

The next morning Jett woke up first, at seven in the morning like he always did. He showered, put on his uniform, jelled his hair save for those two stubborn licks of hair that always defied him and physics, he woke up Connor at seven thirty who attempted to sleep past his alarm, and urged him into the shower, he made breakfast for the three of them, bacon and eggs with toast and juice. At eight o’clock, when Connor made his way out of the bathroom with an exhausted but clearer expression, he made his way to Charlie’s room. He knocked twice, waited a moment, before declaring to the youngest that he was coming in.

As always, she was wrapped in her blankets, fast asleep. Jett shook his head at the laziness of his little sister, and shook her shoulder to wake her up. With much fuss and argument, she finally got up and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her brothers.

At ten past eight, Charlie changed into her uniform. The brunette had taken to showering at night while her brothers showered in the mornings. At fifteen past eight, the three started walking to school after Jett double checked that he had locked the doors and windows.

 

At eight thirty they got to school, five minutes before the bell rung as normal. Jett’s eyes swept over the mass of kids in search of the New Zealander who had disappeared on them on Saturday. He couldn’t see him, he had found Fa’a and Feleti hanging out by C block, where they had their roll-call class, but neither had seen Hari or heard from him since Saturday. The bell rung shortly after, and Jett felt an unnatural tug in his stomach as he made his way to roll-call.

 

Thankfully for Hari, he didn’t share many classes with Jett. The Australian was sure that the fact that they didn’t have to be in the presence of another for a few hours made Hari’s day’s just a little bit brighter. In fact, they only shared one class together, and that was P.E.

 

P.E happened to be their second class that day, and Jett searched the crowd of barely familiar faces. Hari still wasn’t here. Even the teacher- Mr. Ishamwe was baffled by the unexplained absence from the perfect student. He didn’t dwell on it, though, and instead chose two students- Amy and Jasper he thought their names were, to get the volleyball equipment from the Equipment Shed.

 

Halfway into P.E, Hari showed up. His head was casted low, bangs covering his face as he grasped the green slip that explained his temporary absence so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Jett watched as Ishamwe tried to talk to him, ask him if he was ok. He stalked their conversation from the other side of the Hall and felt his nerves punch him in the stomach and curl in the disgust at the fake smile Hari gave the teacher.

“I’m ok,” Jett inhaled sharply through his nose. Hari’s right eye was bruised black, blue and purple, his cheeks littered with scratches, he could see the marks of make-up. The effect of endless attempts of cover-ups until he had just given up altogether. Connor did the same thing when he was first getting into make-up and the kids at school would pick on him.

“Oi, Hari!” Fa’a called and barrelled the smaller into a tight hug, and Jett saw Hari wince, but his smile became just the slightest bit more genuine.

 

“Charlie wants to know if you’ll teach her how to play Rugby again,” Jett spoke for the first time to Hari that day. It was lunch, and the sun was shining so dramatically it made the clouds hide in shame.

He tried not to focus on the bruise, he didn’t ask about it, Fa’a had pestered Hari about it already when the duo were alone and he had relayed that Hari just kept repeating that he’d been playing rugby and threw the ball and the ball landed on his eye and he fell. It was believable, it was funny, and it was a blatant lie if Jett had ever seen one.

“She does?” Hari asked, and looked towards the Australian with a raised eyebrow. The two hadn’t shared an insult yet, Hari hadn’t cursed Jett out for hanging out with Feleti and Fa’a, and Jett hadn’t made of Hari for anything, for his height, accent, or the story of how he got so cut up.

“Yeah, she liked hanging out with you.” He nodded, and Hari hummed in response. Jett watched as the smaller lowered his gaze on the wooden table they sat at, eyes glazed over as if he wasn’t fully conscious.

“Sure, I can on Saturday again.” He nodded, and Jett didn’t miss the smile on his face.

“Hari-“ Feleti started, but was interrupted when Hari shook his head, the smile dropping from his face and he glared at the other.

“Saturday, we can go back to the park and practice more, if you and your siblings want.” He directed the statement towards Jett, emerald eyes flickering to him and he gave a curt nod, overly-aware of Feleti’s gaze on him. Like he knew something, and wanted to tell, but couldn’t. “Great. We have a tutoring session at seven to, don’t be late, or early.” He hummed, and the bell rang through the speakers, and the four went their separate ways to class.

 

Hari didn’t show up to practice after school. Jett had asked Alfred, and the blond had just said that Hari had gone home because he felt sick. Jett frowned at the excuse and shook his head. Who was he to analyze the Kiwi anyway, he didn’t know anything about him. Besides, him being away from practice was a good thing, it meant that Jett was the best in the group, and that was all he wanted, to be good at something.

 

Jett showed up to Hari’s house at two past seven. He grabbed the key from the fake plant by the door and unlocked the home he had begun to grow familiar with. He sat the key back into the plant and knocked on the door. “Kiwi! I’m coming in.” He called and received no answer as usual.

 

The house itself was always beautiful. The carpets and rugs clean, family photo’s hung on the walls and there was never a mess to be spotted anywhere. There were multiple vases and trophies aligned on window sills, and empty spaces on cabinets although he was positive that there used to be more vases than what he could count now.

He made his way to Hari’s bedroom, a path he had become familiar with. Up the stairs, turn left down the hall and the third door. He knocked on the door again, and this time received a small comment of “come in.” So he did, he opened the door, and found Hari cross-legged in the middle of his bed. He had his laptop on his lap, and books scattered along the bed. Textbooks, and homework that he was revising, actually looking back on and memorizing.

Hari looked up from his nest of books and nodded towards him. “Algebraic Expressions were doing that.” He hummed, and tapped the pencil he held between his fingers against his cheek.  Jett observed him, the Kiwi acted as if nothing was wrong. He stared out at his books his expression was the one he often saw when Hari was alone. A frown, eyes focused on a problem in front of him, on some form of homework and eyebrows furrowed. His black eye contrasted against his pale skin and only made it more prominent that there was an issue.

 

“X+2Y+X+2, try it yourself and then I’ll tell you if you need to fix anything.” Jett glanced at Hari with a disappointed pout, but the other wasn’t paying him any mind, and instead was focusing on his Business Studies. Jett sighed and turned his attention back to the paper in front of him. The numbers swarmed in his head, and he desperately tried to remember what the fuck any of it meant.

He doodled on the paper, tiny drawings of Charlie and Connor, of aliens and boomerangs. He tried to focus on the equation, and he groaned quietly to himself.

He bit his cheek, and he huffed softly. Two X’s. But there was already a two on the paper without any letter after it. Unless he got the number from the X’s and Y’s, and then added two to them.

With that new plan in mind, Jett began to think of the answer on the free space where he hadn’t made horrible little drawings that would make Charlie scold him. 4X+4Y.

He showed Hari the paper, and the blond raised an eyebrow though if it was at his drawings or answer he couldn’t tell. “That’s not the right answer, but you tried so that’s something.” He heard Hari mumble, and he glared at the other. “Come here, I’ll show you how to do it.” He offered, and Jett groaned. He stood up, exaggerating his efforts and hatred of the environment, but got on the bed and watched Hari nonetheless.

He watched as Hari used the pencil as a guideline. “The big numbers, the one without any letters always go first, so the answer will start with a two.” He explained, and Jett stored that in his brain with a nod of acknowledgment. “Then you add the variables, so there’s two X’s in the equation, and you add those together to make 2X. Does that make sense?” He asked, turning his attention to Jett after circling both X’s on the paper.

Jett nodded after a moment, “yeah, I get it.” He hummed, his toes curled in his miss-matched socks. He hated the fact that he was here at all, that he needed the help.

“Cool, then you see the 2Y, that’s fine on its own, but they have to be in brackets. So, it’ll be 2 (2X+2Y).” Hari answered with a hum, and he looked back towards Jett to make sure that he understood.

“Alright, give me another then,” Jett demanded, and Hari chuckled under his breath with a curt nod.

“Ok, give me a second.” He mumbled and grabbed another piece of paper from his book. He tapped the end of the pencil against his chin, before writing a simple expression for Jett. 3X+4+2X. He handed the paper back to Jett and went back to focusing on his own work that he had prepared for himself.

 

“Where did you get that bruise?” Half an hour later, after Jett had successfully managed to complete ten of the basic Algebraic Expressions that Hari set out for him, he found that he couldn’t help himself from asking. His brown orbs were locked onto Hari’s own expression. He noted how his lips locked in a straight line, eyes darkened and he tilted his head to hide his face, his blond bangs brushing against the bruise of his eye.

“I was practicing, the ball hit my eye and I fell.” He barely heard Hari’s whispered excuse, and he frowned, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Like you’re that stupid, I’ve seen you play.” He huffed and turned to face the shorter Kiwi. “How did you actually get it? Is someone after you or something?” He could see Hari’s jaw clench, the clash of teeth evident as the New Zealander gripped at the fabric of his blanket.

“Why would you care?” He hissed, tone drowned in venom, and Jett didn’t ask again.

 

It was nine when Jett left Hari’s house. He grabbed his book and the papers filled with drawings and math equations. He just walked past Hari’s neighbours house when the black car pulled into the drive-way of Hari’s house. He watched as Hari’s bedroom light quickly shut off, and the familiar couple exited the car, shouting at each other as they made their way inside.

Why did he care?

 

Hari didn’t show up at practice the next day, much to everyone’s dismay and confusion. He had shown up late to class again, and Jett had heard from Fa’a that his History teacher really let him have it when the class had ended. Fa’a had heard her from outside the classroom while he waited for Hari.

Jett wasn’t entirely sure when, but somewhere along the line, he had unofficially become one of the small group’s members and friend. It could’ve been Saturday, at the park, or before that even. He wasn’t sure.

He had told Charlie earlier Tuesday morning that Hari said that he’d meet them in the park on Saturday, and his heart melted at the overjoyed smile that grew on her face.

 

On Wednesday Hari didn’t show up to school at all. Jett had asked Feleti, who shook his had with a worried frown.

“He didn’t tell me anything, but I’m really worried, I get the feeling that something bad is happening.” Jett nodded but didn’t comment on it further. He had the same feeling.

 

Thursday Jett got a message from Hari that he was canceling the tutor session for today. Jett got the message after practice, and he frowned at his phone. The P.E teacher pulled him aside to ask about Hari, but how was Jett supposed to know anything? He’d only known the guy for a little over a week. Whatever happened in the Hobbit’s life wasn’t any of his business and he didn’t care.

He swore he didn’t.

 

Thursday night and Jett couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in bed and grit his teeth as he tried anything to be more comfortable. His mind was racing with possibilities, with repressed memories that he had _tried_ to forget for so long that now bubbled and spilled over the surface of his mind.

It had started when Jett was eight, Connor was seven and Charlie was but a baby. Their mother had died to infection. He couldn’t remember the details, but he was there. He was in her hospital room when she passed, along with his step-father. He remembers screaming for her, being dragged out by a doctor as he reached for her only to be blocked by the door that forever separated them.

Ever since that day, his step-father had changed. Although he was always a short-tempered man, he became spiteful. He despised his children, only caring for Charlie. Jett took the hits for his siblings when their father had gotten too drunk, too malicious and violent that even Charlie was in danger of his mood swings.

He went to school with unexplainable bruises and scars, until the abuse got too bad. He couldn’t remember the details, how the fight started, why he kept going, but he remembered the pain of the glass bottle against his nose. He remembered the force of each hit, the blood, the glass that shattered on force and even now his stomach twists and he gags at the thought of the _pain_. Worst of all was that Connor and Charlie had come home, they had seen him so broken.

Social Workers took them from their father soon after, and Jett had worked his ass off even as a kid to make sure that neither of his siblings went through what he did. He got a job when he turned fourteen and worked until he physically couldn’t. He saved up his money for four years and when he finally turned eighteen he moved himself, Charlie and Connor, into a new neighbourhood, far away from their normal foster family and far away from their step-father.

 

Jett’s alarm blared through his room. The eldest Kirkland groaned in annoyance and frustration as he reluctantly got up. It was Friday, Jett’s favourite day of the week. Or his second favourite, he remembered a conversation he had with Hari.

He had been in the Kiwi’s room, struggling with his History homework, and he sighed. “Friday’s are my favourite day.” He had spoken out of the blue, and Hari had barely glanced at him past his laptop.

“Why’s that?” He humoured, and Jett grinned at the question, looking at the Kiwi like he was an idiot.

“Because it’s the last day of school, and then it’s the weekend. You probably like Mondays or Wednesdays.” Jett chuckled, and stretched from his designated spot on the floor, by the foot of the bed.

“Saturdays, actually.” Jett hummed and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

“Saturdays?”

“Yeah, there’s no school, no stress, just late mornings and the whole day to do whatever I want.” He answered, and Jett was stunned for a moment. “I get so much studying done on Saturdays.”

Jett snorted and shook his head, turning his attention back to the work he had slowly been progressing over.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Jett sighed as he sluggishly made his way to the shower. He had a tutoring session with the New Zealander today, and he was going to make the Kiwi tell him what was up. If only so the memories of his dad stopped haunting him.

 

Hari never showed up to school again, and the disappearance of their friend was taking their toll on Feleti and Fa’a. At lunch, the three men sat at the same table that Jett had first seen Hari. The only table that the students were allowed to sit at, under the looming Gum Tree. The wooden table and benches had more markings on it, sharpies of peoples names, attempted drawings of anything and everything ranging from Pikachu to badly drawn dicks.

“I’m worried about Hari, it isn’t like him to actively avoid missing school,” Fa’a spoke first, his expression drawn into a concerned frown as he looked at the other two. His arms were resting on the table as he leaned against the wood with his body. “I’m thinking of checking up on him.”

“I will, I have tutoring with him this afternoon anyway.” Jett offered and quickly regretted the words as they left his mouth. What could he do? He didn’t know how to help the Kiwi if something was wrong, much less if nothing was.

Although, if nothing was wrong then Hari would be here, wouldn’t he?

“Alright, keep us updated though?” It was Feleti who spoke. The Tongan was soft as if assuring a scared rabbit that it was ok.

“Of course,” he nodded, and he felt just a bit more relaxed when the two islander males smiled at him. And it hit him just how importing Hari was to them. The bell rang out above them, and with a frustrated sigh, Jett headed off to class with a dismissing wave to Fa’a and Feleti.

 

Hari didn’t show up to practice, although at this point it was more of an expectation than a surprise. Jett seemed to be the only one who wasn’t consistently surprised by the Kiwis lack of appearance. At the moment, he had bigger things on his mind. Like why he let Alfred use his phone.

The American had promised to give it right back, but the next thing Jett knew he had drained his phone’s battery and data. Jett had groaned and complained about the American’s antics, but Alfred had just grinned and offered some half-assed excuse that Jett couldn’t care to remember.

 

He was late to Hari’s. He had dropped his phone at home and swapped it for Connors after promising his little brother that sometime in the next week he’d be able to do Jett’s makeup and take as many photos as he wanted.

It was seven thirty when he finally got to Hari’s, and the first thing he noticed was the black car in the driveway. He realized, at that moment, that he had never formally met Hari’s parents. They had always been out when Jett had come over, and Hari ad always urged him out before he could meet them.

The second thing Jett noticed was that the lights were on in all the rooms, and there was an increased screaming coming from the back of the house. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jett made his way past the side gate and to the kitchen. He could hear voices, a woman screaming and a man yelling putrid and horrific insults and threats. The closer he got, the more he could make out what they were saying.

 

He made it to the kitchen window, next to the door of the backyard, and his eyes widened as he peered inside, careful not to be seen. Hari was standing in the background, wearing a tank top that showcased an arrangement of bruises, cuts, and scars. His eyes were red and narrowed. He shook in place, hair messed and he trembled on the spot. His pants were loose, and there was a hole that displayed the bruised and cut state of his left knee. Blood dripped from his knee, and Jett could see the discomfort as the Kiwi leaned against the wall.

In front of him, there was an enraged man. His skin was darker, eyes alit with hatred. He was drooling, Jett noted, and his clothes were stained with some form of food and liquid. He wore a suit, the jacket opened and shirt unbuttoned to reveal the gut of a man who had been drinking his problems away for the last few years. He had muscles, even Jett could tell from his spot by the window, muscle, and fat that had worked together to build him into a bulky threat. The man moved sluggishly towards a woman who backed herself into a corner of the kitchen.

“Go away!” Her voice was trembling, her body shook and Jett could hear her cries.

“Don’t tell me what to do, stupid bitch!” The man had slurred, and took a staggering step towards her, and raised his hand that held an all too familiar glass bottle.

Jett blinked, and suddenly Hari was in front of his mother. The bottle smashed on Hari’s head, and Jett watched with shock as the smaller collapsed onto his knees on the floor. The woman screamed for her son, and Jett ducked behind the house. His hands trembled as he called the police, the only thing he could think to do.

 

Hari was numb. He wasn’t though, because he could feel the sting of every wound. He could feel the piercing stab to his head each time his mind throbbed and convulsed in pain. He could feel the ache in his bones and muscles, protests to _give up_. He wanted to, so badly. He couldn’t see, his vision blurred and darkened and his mind just so utterly _numb_ that he momentarily forgot where he was.

Then his mother screamed, and a foot connected to his stomach, and he was snapped back into reality. He couldn’t react, even when his body connected to the floor. He shuddered at the cold tiles that pressed against his exposed skin and gagged at the metallic taste in his mouth. His eyes were barely able to grasp onto the fleeing figure of his mother, and he tilted his head to face her.

“Mu-“

Hari wheezed when his father's foot connected with his stomach. He was barely conscious of the tears streaming down his face, of the blood scattered along his face and body. His head felt so warm, and he stared blankly at the man above him. Was this how everything ended? Protecting a woman who would just leave him for dead?

He saw his father’s lips moving but couldn’t hear a thing he said. Hari wheezed and coughed as the heel of his father's foot dug into his stomach, and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for his bitter end. Instead, in the next moment, he felt a weight lifted from him.

Hari gasped, a broken choke as he gulped down air. He kept his eyes closed, he could faintly hear his fathers angered slurs, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. He stayed on the floor, stilled in pain as he gulped down air, focusing on nothing else but just _breathing_.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew he was warm. “…Hari! Hari you stupid Hobbit open your eyes!” Hari’s eyebrows furrowed, but he complied with the familiar voice. He struggled for a moment, but opened his eyes and stared at the person in front of him.

He couldn’t see much, couldn’t focus on anything and the strain of his eyes made his head pound.

“Hari, keep your eyes open.” The person mumbled, and Hari let out a strangled exhale.

“I- Jett.” He managed, and the figure nodded in response. “Mum.” He couldn’t hear his voice, he wasn’t even sure if he was saying anything, or if it was all just his thoughts.

“It’s alright, you’re going to be fine.” There was no response, and Jett could feel his own eyes getting sore. This what not how he was expecting his Friday night to go down. Jett had never been more relieved when he heard sirens, and he held Hari close to him.

 

When the paramedics took Hari away from him, Jett’s hands and shirt were covered in blood.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore, apologies for the long wait but here is the latest shitfest. Another note: I've never experienced blunt trauma like that, I did research but I'm not entirely sure what it would be like, but I tried my best.


	5. Bacon Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, though in retrospect I shouldn't be surprised. 
> 
> Jett-Australia  
> Hari-New Zealand  
> Feleti-Tonga  
> Fa'a-Samoa  
> Charlie-Wy  
> Connor-Hutt River

Chapter Five: Bacon Pancakes

It took four weeks for Hari to get out of the Hospital. He had spent two in a coma, and another week recovering in the dull and plain walls of the local Hospital. 

 

During that time, the school had been in an uproar about Hari’s condition. Rumors had spread, and Hari’s secretive abused past had come to light, and Jett had gotten more involved in the Kiwi’s life than he had originally thought he would be. 

 

He had taken Charlie, Fa’a and Feleti to visit Hari everyday he could while Hari was in the coma, and had been exposed personally to how his departure had affected everyone in their small group. 

 

Fa’as smiles were tiny. Nothing compared to the wide grins he was constantly sporting through the entire time Jett had known him. The light to his eyes had turned out, and dimmed to a dark shade of guilt and shame as he watched his unconscious friend lie still on a too-white mattress in a hospital. He didn’t talk as much, didn’t joke. The most he had talked was when he was speaking to an unconscious Hari. 

 

Feleti was overly talkative, constantly at Fa’a’s side and trying to make him laugh, or smile. He told Hari stories of school, of homework that he had missed and carried conversations like Hari was responding until someone told him to stop. No-one could be mad at him, though. Fa’a knew he was doing it to help, because he was panicking and couldn’t bare the thought of losing their childhood friend. 

 

And Jett only knew because Feleti had confided in him two days into Hari’s coma, and then everyday after that. The three (sometimes four, five or six if Charlie, Connor and Uncle tagged along) of them would spend hours in Hari’s room, taking in his appearance. Jett himself was guilty of counting the Kiwi’s bruises, scars and imperfections. He had noticed, after staring at Hari lying there, that he had small and faint freckles on his cheeks, and he let out a humoured huff at them. 

 

Jett had become a sort of diary for them. Feleti had started the trend, after hours of sulking over his unconscious friend along with Fa’a and Uncle. “Hey Jett, did Hari tell you about that time we went to the Zoo and he got bit by a spider monkey?” The question got a bemused snort from Uncle, and Fa’a own lips twitched into a half smile as if he was remembering something. 

 

“No, he didn’t.” Was Jett’s comment, and Fa’a took over the story, although Feleti didn’t complain. 

 

“We were twelve, celebrating his birthday while his parents were away. He said that they looked cute so we all went in. One landed on his shoulder and he just froze completely still. He looked so scared by a little monkey it was hilarious. He only relaxed when he realised people were laughing at him and his face went all red. He tried to pick up the monkey but it bit his finger and he screamed.” Jett could feel the corner of his mouth curled into his own amused smile at the image. 

 

Feleti and Fa’a seemed to be encouraged by his smile, or maybe it was just the feeling from reminiscing about the good times they had with their friend that spurred them into action. The two shared stories back and forth, recounting embarrassing, proud and funny points in the Kiwi’s life that the three had experienced together. 

 

“I remember the first time I met the squirt.” Uncle had spoken up after the two had stopped laughing at a memory that involved the Kiwi, a dirty hat and a cup of Fanta. “He was only small. Even then he was shorter than Fa’a and Feleti by a whole head.” Jett let out an exhale through his nose, his smile growing at the prospect of such a short kid. “He was only around…” He trailed off, brown eyes trailed up to the ceiling as he attempted to recollect Hari’s age from such a long time ago. “Five, or six. He was the shiest kid around. Only spoke when spoken to kind of kid and had such kind manners. Always said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘excuse me’.” 

 

Jett looked away from Uncle, his heart wrenched as he looked towards the two islander men, who both wore the same faint smile like they were remembering something long gone. 

 

“He’d jump at the slightest noise too loud, poor kid spooked himself to tears when he put a cup down too loud when he was sitting next to me. Wouldn’t stop apologizing. His face when I told him it was fine, he looked like his whole world had been turned upside down.” Uncle smiled solemnly, and when Jett turned his head to Fa’a and Feleti, they both were staring at the ground. 

 

Fa’a, in an attempt to lighten the mood, turned to Jett with a wicked grin. “Did I tell you the story of how I found out Hari was gay?” Feleti groaned, shaking his head and Uncle snickered to himself, and threw an amused glance at Jett. 

 

Jett himself quirked an eyebrow in response, and his gaze flickered over to the hospitalised New Zealander, before back to Fa’a. “No, but I bet it’s hilarious.” He chuckled, and Fa’a nodded. 

 

“We were in fifth grade, and he was crushing hard on this kid in our class. I can’t even remember his name, you know. I remember he was pretty plain, brown hair, brown eyes, barely tanned. Anyway, I remember he didn’t know what it was, but he was overly mean to him. Went out of his way to avoid him, hide his things and glare at him during the entire class kind of mean.” Jett nodded along, he could picture it perfectly. The small classroom, green walls and blue carpet, artwork aligned with the kids names scribbled on in permanent marker. 

 

“He came to me,” Feleti spoke up with an amused chuckle. “And asked, really worried why he felt sick everytime he looked at the guy. I thought he was kidding so I told him it was because he was infected with a love bug, and that unless he got the other guy to fall in love with him he would die.” Uncle shook his head in response with a bemused smile. 

 

“He believed it, came to me after school to ask about how love bugs worked and I had assure him they weren’t real before he did anything embarrassing.” Uncle’s tone was scolding, but the smile on his face showed that he was just as amused as everyone else. 

 

“By then though, Hari had already written a love letter. Completed with horrible spelling and stupid words. What did it say again?” Feleti hummed, rubbing his head as he tried to remember. 

 

“It said, dear fuckers, stop ruining my life. Sincerely, me.” A weak voice croaked out, and everyone’s head snapped in the direction of Hari, shocked to see his eyes barely open. “Why are you even bringing that up, it was ages ago.” He groaned, eyebrow twitching as he attempted to sit up. 

 

“Hari!” Fa’a hugged him, and Hari had chuckled and wrapped a bruised arm around the Samoan despite the obvious pain he was in. 

 

“Fa’a, give him room to breathe.” Uncle scolded and Fa’a pulled back carefully, so as to not hurt Hari anymore. 

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

“Nah don’t worry, I’m peachy.” Hari coughed, bringing his hand to his mouth and he winced, inhaling sharply through his nose. Feleti scoffed and shook his head. 

 

“I’ll get you some water, and tell the doctor that you’re awake.” Hari nodded in response, and threw him a tired smile of gratitude. 

 

Jett sat in his chair by the window, and kept silent. He was relieved, overwhelmingly so that Hari was alright. Or alright as he could be, given the circumstances. He let his own smile cross his face when Hari looked at him, and his eyes widened, like he was surprised to see Jett here, but then he relaxed, like he should have been expecting him. 

 

“Morning, Hobbit.” The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think, and he paused for a moment. He wasn’t exactly sure what about it, but something in those words seemed unmistakingly familiar. He kept his gaze locked onto Hari’s face. He observed Hari’s own nostalgia, the furrow of his eyebrows as he tried to remember where he had heard that before, before his face relaxed again and he smiled back towards Jett. 

 

“Morning, Aussie.” 

  
  


Jett took Charlie and Connor to see Hari the next day. Charlie had stood by the side of the bed and chatted with him eagerly, telling Hari about her Instagram posts and how she was excited for him to teach her more rugby. She enthusiastically told him about the boys from school, and how she had challenged them to a match and won. Hari smiled and listened without complaint, and ruffled her hair with a grin when she told him about her victory. “I’m proud, Charlie.” Jett hadn’t seen her smile wider. 

 

Inevitably, after a few hours Connor had to take Charlie to the bathroom to ensure she didn’t get lost on her way to the hospital bathrooms, or on the way back. It was silent between Jett and Hari for a few minutes, before Hari broke the silence. “I could hear everything, while I was asleep.” He admitted, and Jett turned to him with a quirked eyebrow, a silent urge for him to continue, and so he did. “I couldn’t see, and at first I thought I had died. But, I heard Fa’a, and Feleti, and Uncle. Every day they came I heard them. I know that they tried to come everyday, but there were times they couldn’t but..” He trailed off, and his green eyes flickered away to the nearby window. 

 

Jett didn’t interrupt him. He kept his gaze locked onto Hari, the Kiwi pushed up and sitting on the hospital mattress. He was wearing the blue hospital gown. His hair was messy with locks of hair entangling with his ram-like curls. His eyes were dark, with bags underneath despite the fact he’d been asleep for the past three weeks. His bruises were fading, but still prominent against his sickly pale skin. His eye was healing well, the doctors had told them. The bruise should cler in the next week, much to everyone’s relief. Hari didn’t have any brain trauma, other than slight headaches. He was lucky, or that’s what the doctors said anyway. 

 

“You came, everyday.” Hari finally finished, breaking Jett from his thoughts and he blinked, eyes becoming focused once more as he looked towards the Kiwi, slightly surprised. Hari didn’t seem embarrassed, there was no blush on his cheeks, no fluster in his eyes, just confusion. “Why?” Jett didn’t respond for a few minutes, contemplating the answer himself. He hadn’t thought of why he did, he just knew he had to be beside Hari, to support him even if the Kiwi wasn’t able to respond to him, to see him, and at the time he hadn’t been sure if Hari would be able to hear him either. 

 

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” He settled on, and that answer seemed to startle Hari, a pink dusting across his cheeks as he nodded slightly, accepting the answer and turning to look out the window again. His blush faded as he frowned, before looking back to Jett. 

 

“What will happen to me?” He asked, and Jett’s own chest tightened at how quiet he sounded, how defeated and lost. “Mum left, I don’t think she’s coming back and dad…” He trailed off, and Jett nodded in an understanding. 

 

“I don’t know, I know Uncle would be grateful to have you, but you’re welcome to stay with me too. Charlie wouldn’t mind you being around.” Jett admitted, and Hari didn’t say anything in response, or couldn’t because he never got the chance to. 

 

Charlie bounded into the room, and gripped onto the metal bar connected to the hospital bed with wide and eager eyes. “Can you come move in with us? It’ll be awesome to live with someone who doesn’t annoy me, and appreciates my art!” She practically begged, and Jett pouted at her statement. 

 

“Hey, I appreciate your art just fine!” 

 

“No you don’t, you just sit there and nod every time I show you something. You don’t even pay attention!” She argued, her hands still clenched around the metal as she threw a glare at her elder brother. 

 

“Now, that’s not true.” 

 

“Is too,”

 

“Nah uh!” Hari snorted at the argument, and shook his head. He turned his attention to Charlie, who stopped arguing with Jett to look at him, her brown orbs were wide and pleading. 

 

“I’ll think about it, Charlie.” He finally replied, and smiled. “Jett is still super annoying and I’d probably lose my mind if I lived with him.” Charlie sagged, but nodded her head in understanding. 

 

“He snores really loud too.” 

 

“Oi!” Charlie and Hari both snickered at his expense, and Jett himself chuckled and slouched in the chair. “Where’s Connor?” He asked Charlie, and she shrugged, turning her gaze to Jett.

 

“Last I saw he was flirting with some American.” She admitted, and Jett sighed. 

 

“Of course.” And somehow in that conversation, Hari didn’t feel out of place.  He watched the interaction between Charlie and her elder brother. Despite it all, he wasn’t as bad as Hari had first perceived him to be. At first, he had seen him as a selfish prick who used way too much hair gel and was too cocky for his own good.

 

Now though, he was still a prick who used way too much hair gel, and if he dared to pity Hari he wouldn’t be afraid to show him that he was still the same kid who punched him in the face an eternity ago. 

 

“Hari!” Said Kiwi startled at the sudden shout of his name, and he looked up to see Connors eager grin. 

 

“Hm?” He asked, and kept a wary eye on the boy in front of him. “You’re grinning like you have a plan that I won’t like.” Hari spoke slowly, and kept his eye on the brunet. 

 

“Wha- how do you know?” Connor huffed, and crossed his arm with a pout. Hari wasn’t sure how exactly he missed the second eldest’s entrance. He was taller, and wearing bright purple. 

 

“Jett does it.” He spoke blandly, and he heard Jett scoff from his chair, and turned his attention to him. “You do! It’s how I know you’re up to no good.” Hari turned his attention to Charlie, who had sat down at the foot of his bed and he smiled himself when she nodded. 

 

“Shut up Charlie, you’ll just agree with anything he says.” Jett dismissed, and Charlie snickered. 

 

“Anyway,” Connor started again, and looked towards Hari with a wicked smile. “Tomorrow, can I do your make-up?” It was silent for a few moments, where Hari just stared blankly at the kid in front of him. His only movements were the slight rise and fall of his chest and he breathed, and the constant closing and opening of his eyes as he blinked. 

 

“No.” Hari watched as Connor deflated and pouted to Jett, who just shrugged in response. 

 

“Hari,” Charlie spoke up, and Hari turned his attention to her, surprised to see her sitting with a serious expression. Connor still complained in the background, and he could hear Jett muttering out false reassurances. “No matter what you choose, will you still hang out with me?” Hari couldn’t help the smile at the question, and he chuckled from his spot. He reached out and ruffled the tidy locks of hair. 

 

“Of course, I still need to teach you rugby after all.” Hari would store the smile Charlie gave him deep in his heart. For once, he knew that he did something right. 

  
  
  



	6. High School Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went through and fixed some issues I spotted re-reading this, so hopefully, it's not confusing or anything. If you spot anything please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy the new trash 
> 
> Jett- Australia  
> Hari- New Zealand  
> Charlie- Wy  
> Feleti- Tonga  
> Fa'a- Samoa

Chapter Six: High School Musical

 

Even after he was discharged from the hospital, it took another week before Hari could convince himself to get back into his schedule. 

He had moved in with Uncle and Feleti in their home above their shop. It was small, two bedrooms with a living and kitchen merged into one and a bathroom. There were only two windows throughout the entire home, and both were in the bedrooms. One in each room. 

 

The lights were dull and resonated yellow rather than the blistering white he was used too. The darkness left room for anxiety, for repressed memories of a broken family who became the center of gossip for the small town to entertain themselves with. 

 

On the first night at Uncle’s, he had cried into the darkness of his and Feleti’s shared room. His throat had burned, itched and he choked on his own pitifully loud sobs that he had tried so desperately to restrain. His chest caved into his heart, his regrets, guilt, and anger forcing its way out with every pained inhale. 

 

Feleti had woken up from his sleep sometime while Hari was struggling to breathe properly, and had comforted him. 

 

_ “Hey, it’s alright. Four, seven, eight… Good, you’re doing good.”  _

  
  


The day he returned to school was the day he realized that everything would never be the same. 

 

As soon as he walked in through the gates, he felt eyes on him. The piercing stare of accusations, rumors, and unsatisfied curiosity. He knew the instant the whispering started that he wouldn’t be able to avoid confrontation, from the students or the teachers. 

 

Dread settled in his stomach, and he clenched the strap of his bag tightly, an attempt to ground himself, yet it went unnoticed by the rest of his body. His eyes were glued onto the figures of two girls making their way towards where he, Fa’a and Feleti stood. 

 

They didn’t seem threatening, and they offered him smiles that didn’t reach their eyes when they noticed him staring. 

 

He didn’t take in their appearances and tore his gaze away to instead stare at the paper of his timetable. He didn’t acknowledge their presence when the duo stopped in front of them, and grit his teeth when one of them cleared her throat. 

 

Hari was over-aware of their presence. He didn’t have to look to feel how close they were, and they were  _ too _ close. One of them- a brunette, or black-haired, he couldn’t remember- was practically pushed against his front with her eyes wide and expecting, as if he should be grateful that they had burdened him with their presence. 

 

“We heard what happened, and we’re sorry for what you went through.” Hari grimaced, face contorting to a pained scrunch as he kept his green orbs locked on the timetable. It had a stain in the top right, probably chocolate from when he had Fa’a as a cooking partner back in the first term. 

 

“Yeah, it must’ve been horrible.” The other girl, a blonde perhaps- said with equal pity. If they expected an answer, they didn’t get it from him. Instead, he pushed past them and headed towards B block. He had English and he couldn’t afford to miss any more work than he already had. 

 

He was barely aware of Fa’a’s shout for him, and his and Feleti’s steps as they rushed to catch up.

 

Pity. That was something he hadn’t wanted to face. He didn’t want people’s sympathy or pathetic attempts at understanding. He was still the same insignificant little nerd, who studied for fun and had maybe three friends maximum. Why did having an abusive father and a mother who left him when he was dying change their opinions so dramatically? 

 

He didn’t answer the stares or accusing whispers. He just slumped against the wall, hand gripping the black strap so tightly that his fingers dug into his skin and he couldn’t control the shaking of his hand. 

 

Fa’a and Feleti joined him, although they didn’t say anything. Somehow, the silence was worse than the whispers. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to when he was just another student, to where his biggest concerns where what new insults Jett would come up with to torture him. 

 

Now. Now, he had to worry about how long it was before he got taken away from Uncle if that event ever came. He had to worry about being a burden, getting a job to help Uncle pay for food, for rent, water, electricity, WiFi, Foxtel and every other luxury they had. He stressed over how the school would react, how the news would react. Would they try to film him in class, or try to get an interview with him? 

 

He didn’t want this. 

 

“Hey Hobbit, you look constipated.” Hari’s head flicked up, and for a moment he couldn’t respond. He stared at the taller, who he hadn’t heard come over. Fa’a looked at Jett like he was crazy, and Feleti looked close to just punching Jett’s lights out. 

 

Instead of whatever they expected him to do, Hari flipped him off with a small tug of his lips. “Go fuck yourself, roo rooter.” 

  
  


Hari hated Jett. Despised, even. The hate he harbored couldn’t be put into words, but the unrelenting rage he felt when the Aussie even so much as smiled in his direction was enough proof that some things stayed the same. 

 

One could argue, that if you slept with someone multiple times than you couldn’t possibly hate them. And to that, Hari said fuck you. 

 

The lunch bell rang, it was a savior and destructive force that freed him from the droning of his History teacher but left him open to attack from the other students who couldn’t mind their own business. 

 

He didn’t have History with either of his friends and although it hadn’t been an issue beforehand, it had suddenly become the worst thing imaginable. 

 

He sat alone all class, huddled in the closest corner to the door while actively avoiding any contact with students. He felt their eyes, their questions, and curiosity and it killed him. But even in class, he had safety. Their History teacher, a strict person whose mind was on their education and education alone, who handed out detentions and warnings for any slight misbehavior. It had kept him free from his classmate's unrelenting questions and pity. 

 

Now though? He had to make his way from A block to the cafeteria without being backed into a corner until he made it to Fa’a and Feleti, who would be more capable of defending Hari then he was himself. 

 

He stalked through the hall, hand wrapped tightly around the strap of his bag as he kept his head down. His skin prickled, dread and nerves raged in his stomach and his throat felt on the verge of crumbling into itself. 

 

Every noise was too loud, the chirping of the birds, the exaggerated footsteps of his schoolmates and teachers, the screaming laughter and inaudible conversations that were just  _ too loud. _

 

He lifted his head, and his shoulders sagged with relief when he spotted Fa’a and Feleti sitting at the wooden table underneath the Gum Tree. He strode over and plopped beside Feleti throwing his arms on the table and resting his head on his arms. 

 

“Bad History class?” Fa’a asked, and spat out a chunk of apple in the process. Feleti glared at him but sighed when Fa’a gave him a sheepish look. 

 

“Every class is a bad class,” Hari retorted, although he lifted his head and placed his chin on his arm. “I just wanna go home.” He mumbled, and Fa’a nodded in agreement. 

 

“On the bright side, we have the same classes for the rest of the day.” Feleti piped up. 

 

“Oh god, it just keeps getting worse.” Fa’a scoffed, glaring at Hari as he chewed on his apple, Feleti holding his fingers to his chest as he mocked agape and offended expression towards Hari. “I was joking, don’t choke.” 

 

Hari chuckled, a flash of a smile twitched at his lips. “Hey, you know what I was wondering.” He turned his attention to Feleti, head against his arms. 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you still have to tutor Jett?” Hari hummed, eyebrows furrowed together, before shrugging. 

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t talked to him- or the principal about it.” He admitted, and sat up, shrugging off his bag to use it as a more comfortable pillow. 

 

Hari yelped when two fingers dug into his side, he sat up quickly, swinging himself around and fell off the seat. Immediately, Fa’a and Feleti burst out laughing, Fa’as fist abusing the table as Hari scowled at them from the dirt. 

 

He looked up, seeing Jett standing above him with a trembling smirk and watering eyes. “If you’re gonna laugh, you could at least help me up.” He huffed, pushing his palm against his knee as he stood up and dusted himself off. He stuck out a leg, kicking Jett in the shin and smiled at his pained yelp. 

 

He sat back down and groaned when Jett found it necessary to drape himself over Hari’s back. He shifted and attempted to elbow him in the stomach. After a few unsuccessful jabs relented and allowed him to stay there. If only because he was keeping him warm. 

 

“You know, I didn’t even think of the tutoring thing.” He hummed, and pressed his index finger into Hari’s cheek, grinning when he slapped his hand away. 

 

“Shocker,”

 

“We should do the tutor thing, I wouldn’t mind seeing Feleti’s home again.” Hari raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Feleti as he threw Jett a wink and he scowled. 

 

“What do you mean again?” He asked, stare trained on Feleti as Fa’a whistled in the background, and when Hari went to look at him he averted his eyes. “What?” Hari frowned, and if he was capable of tilting his head he would’ve. 

 

“Jett came over a few weeks ago-” Hari slammed his fist on the table, glare fixed on his Tongan friend beside him. Jett jumped back at the sudden anger, and unlatched himself from Hari, taking a few steps back. 

 

“You traitor!”

 

“It was one time!” Feleti defended, hands raised in the air as he leaned back in his seat. Hari snorted, palms placed firmly on the wood as he leaned forward. 

 

“I bet! What did he offer you, homework, sex,  _ food _ ?” Hari narrowed his eyes and stood from his seat. He didn’t falter or back down at Feleti’s gasp. 

 

“No! He didn’t offer me anything!” 

 

“So you let him in with nothing in return?” Hari snapped and Fa’a sputtered a laugh as Feleti pursed his lips and turned his head from Hari. 

  
  


Jett turned his attention to Fa’a as Hari continued to yell profanities at Feleti, an eyebrow raised as he pointed to the Kiwi. “What’s going on?” He asked, a safe distance away from Hari’s rage. 

 

“Feleti didn’t let Hari inside before he moved in,” Fa’a admitted, taking a bite of his sandwich that he hoped to finish before the bell rung. “Since Hari lived in a rich house before, he was worried that he’d be judged for having such a shit place.” 

 

Jett turned and looked towards the Tongan and New Zealander, Hari had moved to his side and was gently hitting his shoulder with his fists. 

 

“I thought we were friends! I gave you rugby tips and this is how you treat me?” Hari sniffled, and Feleti sat facing Hari with a pleading expression. 

 

“It didn’t mean anything, I swear!” Jett scoffed, a grin on his lips as he leaned against the Gum tree with raised brows. 

 

“My bleeding heart, I thought we had something special Fel.” He joked, Hari, placing a hand over his heart in a mock offense as he looked at Feleti. 

 

“I won’t forget this. Fa’a!” Fa’a didn’t look up from his sandwich, although Jett could see the hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Yes, dear?” Somehow, Jett felt like they had argued like this before. 

 

“You’re sitting with me in Multimedia, Feleti can suck it with his new  _ boyfriend. _ ” He stuck his tongue out at Feleti, who gave a grin. 

 

“Fuck yeah, let’s go, Jett.” Fa’a chuckled, glancing up from his food to see Feleti wink towards Jett, who winked back with equal enthusiasm.  

 

“If we hurry now we could get a sesh in before class.” 

 

“Stop it! You’re ruining Hari’s innocence.” Fa’a yelled, hands covering his ears. Jett noticed that sometime during the fight Hari had scooted over to Fa’a, and was now clinging to his bag with his hands over his ears. Jett snorted. 

 

“Already did that.” Fa’a cupped Hari’s head, hands still over his ears as he stared into the emerald green pools of Hari’s eyes. From where Jett stood, he could see the reflection of the sun, every shimmer, and speck of the different shades that blended to create the perfect orbs. There was a stab in his gut, an instinct that screamed at him to step between them, to get some distance between the two. Yet, he stood where he was. 

 

“Quit it, your hands are cold.” Hari batted away his hands, shaking his head until they were gone. He slapped at the hands and scooted away when he continued to try to pester him. “Seriously,” he huffed, eyes narrowed and Fa’a took his cue. 

 

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna go to the bathroom before class starts, save me a spot dear.” He called, fleeing from the table to the bathrooms. Jett took his seat. 

 

“Hey, Hari,” Feleti spoke up, gaining the attention of the said male. “Are you actually mad at me?” Hari stared at him as if pondering the question and Jett took a moment to examine the Kiwi. 

 

His hair was a mess, strands sticking up in every direction and seemed to hide the curls on either side of his head. His skin was tanner then it had been a few days ago, the bruises healing and he seemed healthier. His eyes though were dull. His smiles never reached his eyes, and he had purple bags that seemed able to store all of his baggage. He forgot his tie. 

 

“No, ‘Iti,” he answered, chuckling to himself. 

 

“Oh good, wanna ditch Fa’a and hang out with Jett and I in Multi?” Hari snorted but nodded. Jett caught his gaze when his eyes flickered over to glance at him, and in return, he winked. 

 

“I will end you.” 

 

“I look forward to it, Hobbit.” 

 

Hari was forced to sit out from Rugby training, much to his dismay. The doctors had been too concerned over the state of his head and even encouraged him to take more time off school if he wanted to. 

He understood and knew that even practice was dangerous, that he could get tackled and hit the ground too hard, or the ball could worsen his slowly healing injuries. But just because he understood didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain, or try to practice anyway. 

 

“I feel fine though, and I’ve already missed so much practice.” The breeze was chilling as he stood in the doorway of the school’s hall. His bag was slung over his shoulder, hair tamed only slightly after Jett had rubbed hair gel in it during lunch. Without Hari’s consent, of course. 

 

“Look, Hari.” The woman sighed, hand on her hip as she stared down with empathizing brown eyes that Hari had never found himself to hate. Instead, he wore the stink of dejection. “I don’t want you to get hurt anymore, you can play when I get the okay from the hospital.” Her tone was firm, even if her expression was soft and any argument Hari had was buried alive and forgotten. 

 

He slumped, shoulders slouched in defeat and he sighed, but nodded. “Alright, alright.” He huffed when she offered him a smile but forced a smile back if only to stop himself from looking too childish. He kicked a stone when she left towards the Oval. 

 

Hari made his way home, towards the apartment he shared with Feleti and Uncle. Disappointment rattled him, bitter resentments of himself filled his head and he scowled to the ground. After everything he’d been through, couldn’t he get a break? Did he really deserve all of this?  _ None of this would have happened if he’d just died that night. _

 

“Oi, Kiwi!” Hari was snapped from his thoughts, his head jolted up and he paused when he heard Jett’s voice, scowl switched to a cringe. 

 

“What?” He managed to get out without sounding too murderous, and he turned to face the Australian, who bombarded him with a toothy grin and mock salute. 

  
  


“About the tutoring thing- hey hear me out before you leave!” Jett pouted as Hari groaned, and turned his attention back to him, feet planted on the concrete as he faced him. “Come to my place on Wednesday, we can study and Charlie’s been dying to see you again anyway.” Jett watched Hari as he paused, and mentally praised himself for even getting the shorter to consider going to his place. 

 

“Charlie will be there?” A nod. “This isn’t a ruse to get laid, is it?” Hari hummed, skeptical and Jett barked out a laugh. 

 

“I wouldn’t go through that much effort, besides I wouldn’t want to scar my baby sister.” Jett held a hand to his chest, raising his left hand in the air. “Scouts honor.” 

 

“Were you even in Scouts?” Jett flashed him another toothy grin but otherwise didn’t reply. Hari huffed and ran his hand down his face, thick eyebrows furrowed as he groaned. “Fine, what time?”

 

Jett blinked, surprised that Hari had actually agreed to come to his place, and it must’ve shown on his face. 

 

“I’m doing this for Charlie, not you. You and your brain cells can rot for all I care.” He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly more irritated when Jett grinned wider. 

 

“Gotcha, I’ll see you at six, sheep shagger.” 

 

“We still have school tomorrow, dumbass.” Hari snorted, shaking his head before turning away from Jett. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he called over his shoulder, as he walked, flipping off the waving Australian. 

  
  



End file.
